Southern Belle
by dimkasgal4ever
Summary: Rose ran away from the Royal Court after Dimitri told her "Love fades, mine does" now they find Rose again but a totally different Rose. Different from most stories, give it a try? Please?
1. I'm a Survivor Reba McEntire

_**Hi! This is Rose! And I just wanted to give you a small summary of what this Fanfiction will be about! **_

_**This is set after "Love fades, mine has" and Rose runs away. So three years later they (Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, ect) get a location on Rose, they found her in Granbury Texas(My home town) working on a horse Ranch(Shocker, huh?) for those three years and now and this point she nearly owns the ranch. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY CHARCATERS! I OWN JUST THE PLOT!**_

_**So, that's all!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

P.S. I wonder how many people read all that?

**Dimitri Point of View **

I sat there, head in my hands, waiting for Abe. I heard the door slam open. Lissa and I snapped our heads to see Abe storm into the room.

"Well..?" Mia asked.

"I got a location," We all sat up straighter as he continued.

"But we have to be there by tonight, that's the only way we are going to see her," He said. I was a bit confused.

"Where's _there_?" Christian asked. His usual attitude was missing today. Christian has been a bit dull since Rose left three years ago. She left because of me, I hurt her, bad. I remembered her as I said those words at church that day. She didn't show rage or heartbreak. She just met my eyes with cold understanding and said in a voice of cold politeness.

"I understand, Dimitri. No more words need to be said." And with that she walked out the doors but more than the church doors, she walked out the doors of my life.

"Granbury, Texas," Abe answered Christian. We were all struck with shock. That was the last state we'd thought to look into. Rose was not a country girl, hell she didn't even like country music.

"Actually, she doesn't live in Granbury, that's the closest town. She lives and works on a Ranch own by-" Abe broke to look down at the papers. "Owned by Kelly Davidson, whom is married to Jonathan Woodard. Rose has been working there for about three years. She must have fled there and found out about the horse ranch pretty quick. By now, Kelly has put half the ownership in her name and it says here that if Kelly was to die, the ranch would go straight to Rose, no questions asked," Abe finished. We were all in complete shock.

"So, what did you mean that we had to get there by today to see her?" Adrian broke the silence.

"See, well the Ranch is about thirty miles out of town and I couldn't find how to get there because according to the Mayor, it has at least ten different roads that cut off from the road you have to turn on to get to the Ranch and plus you have to have a ID to get through the gates that even the Mayor doesn't have. And the town is having their annual barn ball and the Ranch always comes up and has some of there horses for show. I have a feeling that's the only way we're going to get a chance to see her," Abe said. We all nodded. Lissa sprung up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Then why are we still sitting here?" With that we got up and went to pack. I went to my room and pulled out my suit case and started stuffing clothes in at random the thought running through my head like a broken record.

_I going to see Rose_.

**Rose Point of View**

"Jeez, hurry up Gus! These horses don't want to be in this trailer any longer than they have to!" I hollered.

"Oh, shut up, Rose! I'm hurrying!" He yelled back. I reached and tightened my sloppy, making it even sloppier and glanced at my watch. _4:37_. Damn, we had to be down there and set up by six. Soon enough Gus managed to get the rest of the horses in the trailer and slammed the trailer door and locked it. I whipped the dirt on my jeans and looked at my filthy tank top.

"You are going to go down with Rob and set up and get the babies ready so Kelly and I can get ready, right?" I said referring to the horses as the babies. He gave me that look that said _duh_.

"Just makin' sure, because normally I gotta do everything 'round here," I smiled. Gus rolled is brown eyes at me.

"Whatever, liar. I'll see you at the square," He told me walking away. I laughed and walked toward the manner. We called the main house the manner, Kelly and Jonathan lived in the Manner, I lived in a guest house by the Barn. I walked in the door, whipping the dirt off my cowboy boots. It's funny, because I would have laughed at the thought of me half owning a Ranch three years ago and now I couldn't think of life without it. I even like country music now. I loved everything about living and owning a Ranch. I found out about three years ago that I was really good with horses. Today is my three year mark of living on the Ranch. I remember three years ago, after I fled Lissa and Dimitri's cruel games. I was wondering around looking for a job. I managed to stumble across Granbury on the day of the Barn Ball. I walked across Gus and Jonathan trying to calm a horse. They were really trying hard but it only seemed to freak out the scared horse more so I walked up to the fence and started making soft clicking noises to the horse, she looked my way and stopped stomping and walked toward me and let me pet her. Everyone was so shocked. The horse, Flicka was uncontrollable, until she found me. Kelly came up to me and asked how I did that. And once we got to talking we were instant friends and she asked me if I was looking for a job and she offered one down at the ranch, I said yes without a second thought. The first few months were hard, leaning the ropes and everything but now, I couldn't be more I happy with the choice I made. I've slowly started to forget my past, just letting it slip away and that was fine with me. The only part I didn't let myself forget was the Belikov. I kept in touch with them all the time. Olena's son had contacted her and told her that he was no longer a Strigoi. She was so happy that it made me happy. But I haven't seen them since I was last in Russia.

I climbed the stairs to Kelly's room, knowing she'll have something for me to wear since I own no good clothes anymore. My whole closest was jeans, tee shirts, tennis shoes and cowboy boots.

Kelly was in the bathroom doing her hair and she yelled when she heard my come in.

"The dress is on the bed, just wear your boots with it, it'll look really cute."

I smiled.

"Okay, Kel. Is there any chance I can get you to do my hair too?" I asked. I could hear her sigh over the blow dryer.

"Yes, but you're gonna have to take a shower then," She told me. I walked into the bathroom and shooed her out.

"But I need to do my makeup!" She said. I pointed to her dresser that had a mirror hung over it. She gave me a glare and went back to getting ready. I closed the door and stripped my dirty clothes and hoped into a hot shower. My hair was to my waist and still as thick. It had some gold in it from all my work in the sun. My skin was just as dark. I was still toned. I kept up my training and plus I liked to stay light. I still had all my curves.

The water felt good. My back was hurting really bad this week. Well, I did get kicked by a horse. I looked down at my arms. They were covered in bruises. My hands were rough and callused from carrying hay bales. My legs were strong and toned as ever. I sighed and started to wash my hair. One thing I forgot to mention is that we lived in a dhampire community. I never thought I'd ever live in one. I didn't judge anyone like I did before I met Olena and everyone else. I actually like living in one, everyone knew you and you knew them. There was a lot of love being passed around here, it was nice.

Too soon, I stepping out of the shower and dried off. Kelly left me my clothes. I slipped into my lacy bra and panties. The dress Kelly chose was so pretty. Short, to my lower thigh and a pretty color of orange that showed off my tan. The ends had white lace. It was strapless also. I shimmed into it and managed to put on the string of pearls that laid next to it. I looked like a Southern Belle. I stepped out and left Kelly to my hair. I think I fell asleep a bit. Soon enough she was doing my makeup. I rolled my eyes and allowed her. Kelly was my best friend. She knew about Lissa. And she was there for me, she played a bit part in helping me pick myself. She breathed life back into me. I was lifeless and dull before she was there. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't found her. I just may have killed myself. I know I had been thinking about it before Kelly found me. The pain had been unbearable. Dimitri and Lissa hurt me to no end. I may be able to forgive and forget but they left scars. Scars don't fade, their there for a lifetime. I may be able to forget everything else but I'll never be able to forget the pain they caused. But it made me strong. It made me tough and unafraid. I don't think anything could scare me anymore maybe sides my family's lives in danger. My family was this Ranch. This was my home. Forever and always.

**Dimitri Point of View**

We had bored and a plan with an hour after Abe told us. We were all tense and anxious. We've all missed Rose dearly, more so Lissa and I. She was sitting besides, playing with the edge of her skirt, Christian on the other side of her holding her other hand. Rose should have been beside me, holding my hand on our way to some tropical vacation. Not going to plead her forgiveness and beg her to come back. I wondered if she looked different. Did she have a southern accent from years of being around southern people. Did she still use the same shampoo? Was she cold and icy like the last time I saw her? Did she cut her hair? The questions ran through my head but then one popped in my head.

Did she find someone else?

That one stuck with me. I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or someone else and yet the pain started to coil in my chest. I don't know what I would do if she had found someone else. I wanted her to be happy but I always wanted to be the one who made her happy. Would she give me another chance? I hated to think that there is a huge possible chance she'll push me away. That she'll push us all away. I sat there staring at the back of the seat for I don't know how long. Hours for all I know but soon darkness started brushing the edges of my vision and then it completely took me over.

The plan woke me from my slumbers. I awoke to see and nervous and jumpy Lissa and Adrian and even Christian seemed a bit excited. We all wanted to see Rose. Even though I couldn't see Mia and Eddie I knew they were the same way we all were. The plan landed in the private landing strip in Granbury. I was surprised that such a small town had one. We all filed out the plan. As soon as I walked out side I was blasted with hot air and took off my jacket. It was very hot. The sun was hung low in the sky. It was made six o clock and Barn Ball started at seven. There was a large SUV waiting for us. We got in and they drove off. The music turned on and country music filled the awkward air. The beat was fast and catchy.

_Hey, good girl get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man. Why, why ya gotta be so blind? Won't_ _open up your eyes. It's just a matter of time, 'til you find. He's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to gettin' on your good bye shoes and go, go, go… Better listen to me. He's low, low, low…_

The song played on and Lissa was tapping to the beat. As the song came to an end, we pulled up to a large house that said

_Bed and Breakfast!_

It wasn't like a normal hotel. It was like a huge house. It had a wrap around porch on the first and second floor. It was a pretty color of blue that seemed to give a home town feel. The trim was a bright white. We walked up the stair steps into the pretty lobby. We checked in and went to our rooms. I didn't even pay attention to my room, I just changed into shorts and a tee-shirt but kept my stake with me. I took the stairs and met Lissa and the gang. They had all changed too. Lissa and Mia wore dresses. Lissa wore a black, purple and white floral dress. Mia wore something similar. Mia wore a black, white and bluefloral tube dress. They both wore flip flops. They could have been sisters. Lissa's hair was down and Mia's was pulled up in a sloppy bun. The guys were in something like myself. It was _hot_.

"Are we all ready?" Abe asked. We just nodded and followed him out the door.

Granbury was pretty. The square was set up like Carnival. There were rides, mechanical bulls, horses. Then there was a dancing area that had a live band playing a George Strait song _You love so good in love_. They did a good job of playing George Strait. A bunch of people we dancing.

"Okay, we all split up to find her, okay?" Abe asked. We all agreed. Lissa and Christian were with me. We walked to the dancing area. A tall guy wearing a cowboy hat, button up shirt, jeans and boots was pulling and girl in a orange dress.

"No! I'm _not_ dancing Gus!" The voice had a slight southern accent.

"Aw! C'mon! Have some fun sometime!" He said still pulling her. She was laughing. She was beautiful, I could tell even fro this far away. The voice was familiar. I kept walking forward but faster. Lissa seemed to pick up, same with Christian. The woman and Gus were dancing now. I got to where I could see them. I choked on my emotions as I saw them dancing. She was gorgeous. She long dark hair wavy and to her waist. She had on a pretty orange dress and brown cowboy boots. She was dancing with him. She found someone else. My Roza wasn't mine anymore. The song changed but the band wasn't playing it. It was _If heaven wasn't so far away _by Justin Moore. She was smiling and twirling with Gus. Lissa didn't run up to her but rather sat and looked at Rose with teary eyes and a sad smile on her pink lips. Christian and I sat in either side of her. She said in a wobbly voice.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Christian grabbed her hand and looked at her and told her truthfully.

"I don't know, Liss. I don't know Liss…" He said softly. Christian was a good guy, Lissa needed someone like him. He wouldn't tell her just want she wanted to hear. He would tell her the truth. I respected him. I really did because he had made a few wrong turns but he knew what was good for him and came back to Lissa in the end. That's what I should have done with Rose but my foolish self wasn't allowing. Rose still was dancing and we were all now dancing. A woman with strawberry blond hair walked up to Rose. I don't know what she said but Rose started laughing so hard. Gus too. They were all almost rolling on the floor laughing. It made me smile too. Rose soon came over and sat a few seats away from us. She didn't seem to notice us. Lissa stood up and walked to Rose and stood in front of Rose.

**Lissa Point of View**

It was Rose. My Rose, my sister, my best friend that I missed so dearly. She was stunning as ever and full of life. She sat down and was talking to a woman with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes.

"So, have we got any bids for the babies?" I heard Rose ask the blond woman as I was walking up.

"Yes, I good one too. 10,050 is the highest to far. Plus, Wayne is buying from us next week. Four horses, I made him a deal for 31,000 for five instead of 9,500 each. Our horses are not cheap because their the best," The woman finished. Her and Rose looked up at me standing in front me.

"Yes? May I help you Vasilisa?" Ouch that hurt. She called me by my real name. Rose never, ever did.

"Cut the shit Rose. You never called me Vasilisa, it was always Lissa. What's changed?" I asked. That was a stupid question. The woman started to glare at me fiercely. What the hell? I didn't even know her.

"What's changed, Princess? You a banned me. Not the other way around," She said icily. Nor Christian or Dimitri had come with me. I wanted to do this myself.

"As far as I'm concerned, I wasn't the one who ran away," I snapped back. Okay, this wasn't the way I planned on asking Rose to forgive me. I was still angry with myself for hurting her so bad. I never what she said was true. I took a calm breath and pushed away the darkness.

"Rose, I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to ask your forgiveness. I'm so sorry that I did you like that. That I totally shunned you out and paid every moment with Dimitri. I took you for granted. I never thought you'd leave. I didn't think you would the first time. But the second time was a lot harder because I knew it was because of me or at least mostly. We miss you, Rose. Come home," I pleaded. Rose was emotionless.

"And that's it? You expect me to forgive you, pack up three years of my life and come back with y'all?" She said with a slight southern accent that never used to be there.

"My home isn't with y'all anymore, Lissa. It's here. Y'all had y'all chance with me and like you said you took me for granted. Face it, my main goal for the last three years was to forget y'all. The only way is I knew you weren't dead or anything was when I would take away your darkness. I forgive you but only because I've moved on, you should too. I have a family here. I have best friends and people that care about me. That wouldn't ever turn their backs on me. You did once, how do I know that you wouldn't do it again?" She said. She was happy and moved on and had a family but I wasn't giving up.

"No! Rose we are your family! We love you! We've spent three years trying to find you, Rose. The day you left, I wanted to kill myself, please!" I was crying now, not caring who saw.

She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Lissa, I'm not just going to trust again. I don't just give out trust like I do pennies. Trust is earned, not given. Respect is not given, it is earned," She told me. I dropped to me knees in front of her.

"I'll do what it takes, Rose. You are my sister. We've been through hell and back. I'm begging you to give me a chance that I will, never, ever do that again. How about this, we stay here and get to know the new you?' I begged with tears running down my cheeks. She seemed to think about this.

"Depending on who's with you," she said at last. My heart fell. I knew that she was never going to let this happen if Dimitri was here. I sighed and told her.

"Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, myself and…Dimitri."

Her face said it all.

"No, there is no way I'm going to deal with him now or ever," She spat the word him like a curse word. The blond woman snapped up from her sitting position.

"Where is he?" She snapped at me.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Kelly, no. Not now," Rose said to her.

"The hell I will. Now, where. Is. He?" Kelly said turning to me. I nodded to Christian and Dimitri. Kelly walked over there briskly and stood in front of the guys and asked which was Dimitri. I turned to Rose not caring what she said to Dimitri.

"Please?" I asked one more time. She crossed her arms and pulled me up with her.

"Fine. But your going to get a taste of what me life is like."

_**What y'all think? REVIEW!**_

_**Mia's Dress: **_.com/AST/Main/Belk_Primary/Juniors/Featured_Shop/Q2TrendAlert/BareWear/PRD~1500765D36891SA6/Speechless+Floral+Tube+?cm_vc=cross_sell_prod_page

_**Rose's Dress: **_.com/kohlsStore/juniors/dresses/PRD~1007539/Speechless+Ruched+Strapless+

_**Lissa's Dress: **_.com/AST/Main/Belk_Primary/Juniors/Featured_Shop/Q2TrendAlert/Ruffled/PRD~1500765D38793SMJ/Speechless+Floral+Pick+Up+?cm_vc=cross_sell_prod_page

_**Kelly's Dress: **_.com/kohlsStore/juniors/dresses/PRD~897021/City+Triangles+Embellished+DropWaist+Halter+

_**~!Rose!~**_


	2. My kind of Woman Justin Moore

_**Oh my gosh! The first day I posted I had FIVE reviews! I was so happy I had to do my happy dance! If y'all keep that up I might skip homework to write tomorrow night! I love y'all so much!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Dimitri Point of View**

I looked up as a woman with strawberry blond came up to me.

"Who is Dimitri?" She asked fiercely. I slowly rose my hand, her head snapped to me and I was scared. I don't know why. Maybe the fierce look in her light eyes. Or her body language but I was scared. I didn't even see her hand coming toward me but I did on the other hand feel it around my neck. I was so shocked I tried swatting her hand but it only tightened. I didn't realize it until now, she was dhampire.

"You hurt Rose now I'm going to hurt you back," She spat. I was shocked. She must have been really close with Rose.

"Kelly!" That familiar, slightly now accented southern voice snapped toward us. Kelly let out a bit of a growl but let go.

"Next time Belikov, your ass is mine," She said loud enough for me alone to hear. I slid my Guardian mask into place and just stared back at her, hiding my fear that she may live up to that threat since she did almost kill me in public. I look over to see Christian trying to hide a grin. When he saw me he did bother to hide his laughter. Rose was up now and punched Christian in the arm without warning. He jumped about ten feet.

"Oh, it's you," He said. Rose grinned widely.

"I know, I've haven't missed you one single bit over three years," She told him.

"The feeling is mutual, Rosie," She gave him a very fierce glare. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. I smiled and just sat there thinking how much I would love to be hugging her. Rose and Christian had pulled back and she was laughing. A medium tall guy came up to her and said loudly.

"Give it to me, baby! One more time!" Rose threw her head back and laugher. She smiled and half yelled.

"Fuck you!"

"Hell to the yeah!" He said whooping stupidly. I couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity he was showing. I got up to go and tell the gang we had found her. But as I stood up Rose seemed to remember me.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you. Well, I did but I was stopping Kelly from killing you," Rose said waving. _Wow, that was a lot more than I was expecting._ I smiled back at here and left the dancing hall to find everyone.

**Rose Point of View**

Oh my Gosh! Dimitri's here and he's going to be staying down at the Ranch. It's like every bad thing I ever did came back to pull a serious Karma payback. Karma was a real bitch.

Dimitri walked out and I relaxed a bit. Gus and I were laughing and joking when Jonathan fell off the rope swing in the barn and landed a few inched from a pitch fork.

"I swear to _God_, he was like at the most seven inches away from it," We all laughed. Christian was laughing and joking like old times, it was nice to have my family meeting the good part of my past. I yawned. We had already did all the rides. It turns out Abe, Mia and Eddie were here too. I stood up and looked around. It was 'bout time to go.

"You think we should load up the babies and start to head out?" I asked Kelly. She looked at her watch and nodded.

"Could you go with Lissa and the gang to get their stuff and I'll meet you at the Manner. And explain what there doing tomorrow bright and early?" I asked. Kelly nodded. We grinned at each other. I could wait to see them mucking stalls tomorrow and carrying hay bales.

"Yeah, sure. Jonathan already headed to the Manner to clean up and stuff. So it'll be you, Gus and Tim with the babies, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. I turned around when a thought entered my head. I turned back around.

"Kelly, I think tonight's a good night. I don't want it coming near any fowls anymore. It already had one killed," I said referring to the mountain lion killing our horses. She thought about it.

"I'll get back to you at the Manner. I'm not sure. I don't want to be half asleep and only paying attention half heartedly," She explained. I nodded and turned back around. I walked through the now almost empty Carnival ride area. It had to be about 11:00 pm. I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize someone was following me until they caught my shoulder and spun me around to look at them.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I asked.

"I want to ap-" I cut him off.

"To say your sorry and ask forgiveness, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, sorry. I don't just hand out forgiveness or trust. You have to earn it. And I'm giving you a chance to. So don't screw up. Again." I added. He eyes lit up.

"You're saying we could maybe be together again…?" His sentence trailed off. I shook my head.

"No, there is no chance of there ever being and you and I. Ever. We could be friends for all I care. But you hurt me way too many times. That last time was the final straw. I've came along way from three years. Three years ago, I wouldn't have even talked to you. So friends is a big step. Face it, I used to consider you home but this is my home. Now and forever. I'm never coming back. I want to live like this forever. I didn't realize how much I hated living by a Moroi. I'm free to do as I please and I love it," I told him. He gave no argument just nodded.

"Okay."

And with that he let me leave.

I was thinking about Dimitri and the situation I put myself into that I nearly had my finger bit off but Martin the horse. I glared at him and snarled at him.

"Dude, one more time and I'm going to punch you in the nose and knock you on you ass, understand?"

He seemed to think of this as a funny and empty threat and snorted. Bastard.

I closed the trailer door and got in the front seat. I didn't need to give a second look, it's recognize that flashy scarf anywhere.

"Hey Old man," I greeted.

"Would you like to explain why you haven't contacted me at least?" He asked. Wow, right down to business. I looked at him, knowing my face had that silent _duh_ on it.

"Because you would blurted where I was. I didn't want anyone knowing where I was for a reason," I told him as I pulled out on the road, carefully with a trailer of horses being hauled with me.

"If you asked me too, I wouldn't have," He argued.

"Even to Janie?" He said nothing.

"That's what I thought. I didn't want _anyone_ knowing. Needed to get out and start over," I said. We both fell silent. Keeping my eyes on the curvy roads. I swear there was not a straight road in Granbury. I reached over and turned on the radio, tried on the silence. One of my favorite songs came on and I turned it up and sung along to _Don't make me_ by Blake Shelton. Abe was staring straight ahead on us. I turned onto a back road and followed until my next. I drove a bit longer and four turns later I saw at the gates of the Ranch. I get out and scan my ID. The gates open slowly letting me through and closing. I pull up to the night barns and get out. Lissa and Mia were waiting for me. I looked over and saw them in there Jammies.

"Wanna help?" I asked. They nodded. I showed them what to do. They guided each horse to their night stall, helped me lock them up and headed to the Manner with me. Abe was already in there talking with Jonathan over whiskey. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a Coors Light and held it up and said.

"_This_ is the good stuff."

"Whatever, that's for woman. Whiskey is men," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, men without dicks," I snorted. Kelly spewed her sweet tea. The gang was all laughing and even Dimitri was grinning. Gus, I think fell off the loveseat. And Abe and Jonathan were giving me glares. I smiled back sweetly and took a swig of my beer.

"So, Kelly? Tonight or another night?" I asked remembering the Mountain Lion. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm way too tired and by now it's already eaten and in it's hide away," She said. I nodded in understanding, I was very tired too.

"Yeah, I'm too up for it again. Besides there's no way it's gettin' hold of one of our babies, I put them in the night stalls tonight. But they'll need to be mucked tomorrow mornin'," I shrugged. I looked at Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian and Christian or known as the gang and told them.

"So, guess who's gettin' up at seven tomorrow?"

"Well, certainly not me," remarked Adrian. I grinned.

"Aw, poor, poor rich boy just earned himself three extra stalls tomorrow for a smartass remark," I told him cruelly. He opened his mouth but I cut in.

"Don't make is six more, Ivashkov," I said sharply. His mouth shut realizing that I was serious.

"There can't be that many stalls," Christian said. I laughed and looked at him.

"We have over a hundred horses here and each one can have their own stall and there are still a bunch left over," I told him. The gangs eyes got large.

"Wow, that's a lot," Mia mumbled.

"That's a lot of shit too," Eddie remarked.

"Literally," Jonathan added. They sat for a second thinking about the hard labor they'll be doing to tomorrow. Kelly clapped her hands and shooed them to there rooms telling them it's going to be a loong day. After telling everyone good night and ready to see them bright and early, I headed to my house. I opened the door alert when I realized there was a light on inside the house. I walked into my kitchen to find Drake looking in my fridge.

"Hey you," I greeted. He jumped, he must have not heard me come in.

"Oh, hey. How was today?" He asked. Drake was my best guy friend and actually my boyfriend at the moment. We both worked out in on the Ranch and he was Kelly's younger half brother. He was tall with dark hair and dark hazel eyes. He was lean and toned from years working in gyms and out on the Ranch. I smiled and handed him the extra Coors Light I grabbed before leaving the Manner.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked taking the beer. I smiled and replied.

"A few times."

He set the beer down and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Oh, I've missed you," He told him. I blushed slightly, okay more than slightly. I've missed him too. He's been out of town for a family visit in Wyoming. He set me down and took my hand.

"You look stunning. Well, personally I think you look so much better with all the makeup on," He told him. I smiled he always said that when I wore makeup at least the few times I did.

"Yeah, and how many time are you going to tell me this?"

"Until you stop wearing it," He told him, I grinned wider. Then the thought struck me. He probably doesn't know the gangs here.

"Okay, Drake, we gotta talk," I told him. His face paled.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked squeezing my hand tighter. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, I'm not. It's just, a well, a few… old….acquaintance are here-"

"Yeah, I know. Kelly was telling me all about it an hour or two ago. I called her to see if y'all were coming back from the Ball Barn. I couldn't believe that _Dimitri_ had the nerve to show up and think it alright and that-" I cut off his angry speech short.

"Yes, me too but no my a favor and don't strangle him. Kelly already tried too, literally," I sighed.

"When I was walking to help Gus and Tim load up the babies he had the never to come and try and ask for forgiveness and a second chance," I told him. Drakes eye sparked with even more anger.

"And I completely blew him off telling him there in no way, ever that we're going to be together. Ever," I told him. Drake calmed down once I said this. He smiled down at him and cupped my cheek lovingly.

"That's my woman right there," He smiled. I think I blushed, not sure though. I reached on my tiptoes and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft just like last time we kissed. I wrapped arms around his neck and yanked him closer, needing to fill the space. I smiled against his lips as he picked me up bridal style and carried off to the bedroom, still kissing me. He laid on top of me and continued kissing me. We air out of air and he kissed down my neck and across my chest pulling at the dress and shimming it down to the floor next to my boots. He starred at him for a moment and said huskily.

"You put a goddess to shame, hell you make her like ugly Betty." I laughed at his example. He crushed his lip to mine again. I yanked on the buttons on his shirts and let it slide to the floor with the rest of the clothes. I breathed in and pushed away. He rolled off me.

"I have to get up at five," I said breathlessly. He chuckled and countered.

"So?"

"Good point." I rolled on top of him and kissed him with everything I had. His arms wrapped arms around my middle and crushed me to him. I smiled at being this close to him. I continued to kiss down his chest. He let a soft groan in appreciation. I came back up and attacked his lips. From there my bra disappeared, then is jeans, next his boxers and finally my lacy underwear. From there everything flowed and no thinking was required.

I was warm and content wrapped in Drakes arms naked. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Drake watching me.

"Your so… angelic in your sleep," He told me.

"And I'm not when I'm awake?" I joked.

"Your.. Fierce, like a country Goddess, just more stunning than any Goddess could ever be," He told me dead serious. I touched his check.

"Your beautiful too. In your own special way, your perfect for me. To be honest, I could think of sane life without you. Your that rock that keeps me from toppling off at times," I told him. He smiled a sad sort of smile.

"The funny thing is that I don't think I could live without you but I know you do fine without me. You so, so strong it ridiculous. I feel all needy and weak next to you even clingy at times," He said. I laughed a bit.

"No, believe me your no clingy, thank God. I couldn't deal with that. Clingy people are so annoying. Nor are you weak or needy. Your so strong you just don't realize it, Drake," I told him and brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss not a lustful one. I pulled back and looked over his shoulder at the digital clock that blinked.

_5:27 AM_

I let out a sound of annoyance. I rolled and sat on the side of the bed to only be pulled back.

"No, don't leave, please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and sat up again.

"No, those hay rolls aren't going to carry themselves to the field and that water tank isn't going to fix itself, but damn to I wish they would. But I'll try and get done quick so we can go swimmin' later, 'kay?" He nodded not brothering to object knowing he will only lose. I got up slowly and tugged myself to the shower. I left the water clean the sweat, left over makeup and dirt off me and down the drain. I washed my hair still half asleep. I stepped out to a steam so thick I couldn't see my feet. I winced as the horrid bruises on my back from the horse kick. I heard the door open and knew who it was from the scent. Sweet apples, peaches and hay with a tint of aftershave was amazing. Drake.

"Rose, I can't believe I miss that horse kick on your back," he said in shock.

"Yeah, I can't either," I remarked.

"It really bad, Rose. Did you doctor it?" He demanded.

"I took a cold shower to clean it," I told him meekly. He sighed pushed me into the bedroom, door closed. Just incase.

"Lay down on your stomach," He instructed me. I did so, shivering my naked body still wanting to go back to heated bathroom. I heard him rummaging through things and then applying some type of gel and rubbing it in and then putting a badge over it.

"Rose, you need to tell someone when shit like that happens," He sighed. I grabbed my towel and retreated back to the warm bathroom, making no promises. I finished drying myself off just as Drake got into shower as I started putting my clothes on. I waited for him to head to the Manner. Soon enough we were both ready around 6:30 and headed off to breakfast. We walked the stone path to the Manner hand in hand. We came through the door, the smell of breakfast overwhelming. Dimitri was already up and helping Jonathan set the table. He looked up and froze at the sight of me and Drake's hand weaved together.

I just grinned.


	3. Authors Note!

_**OMG! Guys! I love y'all ten reviews in the two days! Ah! I'm so happy! But I posted this for all my spelling mistakes! So, so, terribly sorry! Most of them are fixed by Microsoft but not all so bear with me, I'll try harder in the spelling for here on out but it's not going to be perfect but I try and get close! Sorry for the tease, no it's not another chapter, I can't write that fast! Lol! I will try as hard as I can to post the next chapter but I have to do some serious studying for finals… ew! I skipped tonight to write so, yeah, bear with me. **_

_**Thank y'all with all my heart! **_

_**Oh, before I forget, the chapter names are songs I think go with the chapter and artist. Just a hint for the weird chapter names! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank, you, thank you, thank, you thank, you, well, you get the point!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_


	4. She's Country Jason Aldean

_**Have I ever told you that I love y'all guys dearly? 18 reviews in three days? O-MAZING! I couldn't stop smiling and jumping around! Just ask my step brothers they where all "What the fuck Rose? Why are you jumping around?" I just giggled and smiled some more. I love y'all, I just hope y'all love me too! Oh, and by the way I'm look for two Betas! I've never had a Beta before so please help me understand how it works, I know what a Beta is but I don't know how it works from there! Message me if you interested! Okay, here's the next chapter!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Dimitri Point of View**

Kelly was at the stove cooking rosemary links, bacon, pancakes, toast, biscuits, waffles and gravy. Jonathan was up also, we were both helping set the table in silence the only sound was the sizzling and scrapping of cooking and birds chirping outside. I heard the door open and couldn't help from looking up. My Roza(no matter how hard I try I continue to call her mine although she has made it clear that she wasn't) and a tall man, maybe two inches shorter(6'5) than myself walking through the door, hands laced together, the man sneaking glances at _my_ Roza. She saw me, frozen and grinned evilly. No the playful evil either, the real evil. Was she doing this in some kind of revenge? His dark hazel eyes fixed on me, hatred shone bright like a raging fire. Did I even know him? Well, of course I didn't know Kelly when she tried to kill me. Roza looked away from me and pulled the man closer and kissed him. Right here, right in front of me. I narrowed my eyes as a strong title wave of jealousy coursed through my chest and coiled and whipped around in my stomach. That should have been me. Not _him. _She broke apart from him when a few dog whistles were let out from Christian and Eddie that I hadn't even heard come in. Kelly was smiling at them and pulled Jonathan and kissed him. Everyone laughed and let out dog whistles also.

Rose gave out a particular loud one. Lissa rolled her eyes as Rose settled in a seat next to her and her man on the other side and me? On the opposite end of the table since all the seat by Rose was filled. Some guys named Gus and Tim came in and washed their hands in the sink in the mud room. The soon settled by me. They were nice guys, I talked to them last night. They seemed to like me too. Tim still had his cowboy hat on.

"Tim, what have I told you about hats in my house?" Kelly snapped sharply.

"That it was against our religion to wear hats inside this house," he replied.

"Then why are you still wearin' that damn hat?" She asked her country twang popping out a bit more than normal.

"Yes, ma'am," He said and hung his hat on the rack by the door and returned. Everyone dug in. Once all our plates were full no one ate. Well, Christian tried but got slapped and was told to wait. We all linked hands and bowed our hands.

"Who's turn?" Roza's man asked.

"Rose's turn, Drake," Replied Gus.

"Thank you heavenly father for the meal you have graced us on this beautiful May morning. Thank you for bring old friends here to share warm and welcoming memories. We are blessed with your love you shine every day and night to us. And thank you for bring Drake back safely from the long drive to and from Wyoming. You bless us with health, happiness and complete and utter faith and strength. And for that, we continue to thank you. If you would Father continue to bless as you have from birth. In your name Father, Amen," Roza finished.

"Amen," we all echoed. We all started to eat the mouth watering food Kelly had made. Everyone started to talk while I sat and thought. Since when was Roza religions? She went to church at the Academy only to hang out with Lissa. But now she seems to have found God in her life. I'm fine with that but it shows how much I really don't know her anymore. I ate thoughtfully and listen to bit and pieces of conversions. I finally completely tuned in when I heard them talking about what we were doing today. Adrian finally stumbled in with a half drunken smile. Rose looked up and shook her head as Kelly turned her head to face him.

"You are late for breakfast and we even go- have you been _drinking_?" She screeched. Tim put his head down to head to hide his grin. Adrian backed up a step as Kelly flung out of her chair.

"Um, well, yeah?" He said. Wrong move.

"Get out! Get out! Get out my house! _Now_!" She said pointing to the door. He stumbled away from a yelling Kelly and she closed the door behind him. I could hear him yelling as Kelly closed the door.

"Hey! Wait am I going to get Breakfas-?" She slammed the door. She returned to her chair with a huff of angry air.

"I swear, that boy is going make grandmamma turn over in her grave," She said. Lissa nodded in understanding and said.

"Well, you should have seen his about five years ago, he was much worse. He was smoking too at the time and he was never sober." Kelly shook her head in disgrace and murmured.

"That boy…"

We ate in silence for a while when Rose final spoke up.

"Well, as I was sayin'. The schedule for today is to muck all the stalls. Have some more hall bays put out. Do a head count, work the garden, polish the saddles and boots. Clean out and dust the storage barn. Get the fence fixed and get the lumber sorted and ready for tomorrow and if we have time we'll go swimmin'," Rose finished. The gang and I were starring at her in horror. But on the other hand Gus said.

"Whoa, don't you be gonna easy on newcomers, now are we. But you forgot we gotta get the babies out in the field today, they been needed a run," Gus added.

_It's going to be a very long day…_

**Rose Point of View**

We finished Breakfast, let Adrian back in, caught him up and helped clean the kitchen which didn't take long at all considering how many people we had. Afterwards Kelly stated.

"I'm going to do the Garden and do the head count while y'all get the hay bales, 'kay?"

I nodded.

"That'd be great Kel."

Everyone came back down in working clothes. I looked at their shoes and shook my head.

"Y'all are going to need boots with all the snakes, thorns and horse shit out there," I told him.

"I don't have any boots, Rose." Mia Stated

"We'll fix that real quick," I told her. We walked into the early morning air and to the barn. I looked through racks of boots and looked for her size.

"Ah! Six, right?" She nodded and I handed them to her. I didn't realize the whole gang was here. Lissa was next.

"Size?"

"Six." I handed them to her and I continued in this pattern until I finished. Once they were all ready I handed them to the barn that held all of our hay. Which was A LOT. Stacks that reached the top of the four story barn. The were all staring upward at the hay stacks. I plucked a long piece of straw and started chewing it, thinking about how I was going to explain this.

"Okay, guys, we have to get these out into the field, I'll show you how. We're going to get the old pick up, load up the bed and take if off. Cut the wire and just push it off into the field. Easy, but the hard part is getting the bale out of the stacks. You have to climb a ladder and hook the hooks on the wire holding the hay together and another person as to use the pulley to bring it down, got it?" I asked. They nodded.

"Okay, there are four pulleys and we have… seven people, shit. Good thing I know how to do this myself. Now off you go!" I said shooing them. I went to the far end of the barn and climbed the ladder and hooked the hooks just like I had said but I tied another rope around the hay bale so I could pull it off the stack at the bottom. I quickly climbed down and tugged the rope while holding the pulleys rope, I slowly eased it down to the ground. I looked around and saw everyone got the hang of it. Eddie with Mia, Dimitri with Adrian, Lissa with Christian. They all had at least three. I got up and did my second one. I pulled and eased again then yelled to stop. About five minutes later Gus pulled up with pick up. I got in the back, put on some gloves and started throwing the hay bales in the back. We had it stacks higher than the cab when we closed the tail gate.

"Esh! It's hot!" Lissa said. The thought hit my like a million bricks, she a Moroi! Sunlight and Moroi just don't mix. I've been living with humans and dhampires too long.

"Oh, shit! I forgot, Moroi, sunlight, yeah they don't mix do they?"

Lissa laughed and showed me a ring.

"I charmed so I could withstand sunlight. It really, really strong Adrian and I charmed it at the same time. The sunlight's not effecting me, I'm just hot, like sweating, I don't do much of it so it's weird to be sweating this much," she laughed.

"And everyone else does?" I said referring to Mia, Christian and Adrian.

"Well, duh, silly," She laughed at me, tightening her ponytail. I nodded and told them to fit in the pick up and Lissa and I will throw the hay into the field. The started driving on the pot holed road I had to catch Lissa from falling off several times. We sat in silence, wind whipping at our hair.

"Rose, will you ever come back to the Royal Court and be my Guardian like you said you were in High School?" She asked suddenly. I nearly fell off the cab of the truck that we were sitting on. I gave her that look.

"Lissa, that isn't my home anymore. My dream isn't to be your Guardian anymore. I'm livin' my dream right now. I love this life, so carefree and easy. It's been years since I've fought a Strigoi. I don't have to worry about my wards being broken because…well they just don't come around a small town like this one. I don't have to worry about really anything other than paying the bills on time and keeping the stalls mucked and my clothes washed. Do you realized how nice it is knowing that it not my _job_ to throw myself in front of someone to save their life? Sure, I would for you or my friends and family but there was suck a huge chance that I wasn't going to get assigned to you. And I wanted to protect my family and friends not some stranger who didn't get a shit about whether I lived or died. I still have my training and I can still fight a Strigoi but I'd be protecting family and that's how I've always wanted to live life," I told her truthfully. Her eyes got a little misty.

"So, your saying that your never coming back?" She asked. I nodded. A few tears ran down her cheek. I whipped them away and told her.

"You came and visit all you want but I'm not leaving. I'm not going to start my life over. I'm not the same Rose Hathaway you used to know."

She gave me a grin. We weren't paying attention and we were already in the field when Gus slammed the brakes and yelled at us to pay attention. I handed Lissa a pair of wire cutters and started cutting wire and pushed fresh hay into the field as the truck was moving again. When we were finished I plucked two pieces of straw and handed one to her to chew, she gave me a funny look but took it anyway and did the same as me.

The day was quick. We got through the whole list of things before three in the afternoon when we came in for lunch. That wasn't bad considering we started at seven in the morning. So it took a grand total of eight hours and everyone was tired as hell beside Gus, Tim, Rob, Drake and myself who were used to the labor of working a Ranch. Instead of going swimming we thought to teach the gang to ride a horse. All I must say, this was going to be funny as hell.


	5. It's your love Tim McGraw

_**So sorry guys! I've been studying like crazy lately and I still don't think I'm going to make a passing grade- I mean who CARES about Vladimir Lienn? Whatever his name is. Lol here's the next chapter, I made it extra good at the very least. **_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Rose Point of View**

"Okay, first step. Do not be afraid, the horses can sense it and then they use it against you. Be afraid and be trampled. Simple and easy, right?" I told the gang. I almost laughed at their faces. Tim laughed from behind me.

"Good way to put it, that's going to give them a lot confidence," He laughed standing beside me.

"Oh, you got a better way of putting it?"

Obviously he did. He was a much better teacher than myself. He told them the basic steps, like not being afraid which I apparently did a poor job of explaining. It was about two hours later before we got to explaining and showing how to put on saddles and getting on. Dimitri was a natural, which didn't surprise me, he had always been good at anything he set his mind too. Lissa had the right idea but when getting on, she swung her leg over but shifted her weight to much to the other side and just fell off on the other side of the saddle, I couldn't help but laugh, even Drake chuckled. Once everyone was on a horse and on a saddle, they all caught on real quick and understood how to control. We had them on the gentle horses, the very well trained ones but also the older and slower ones.

"Hey, you gonna show'em how it's done?" Drake asked me. I knew what he was referring to. He was referring to Flicka. I gave him that look to told him _duh_. Kelly had come out of her garden and saddled up with us even. I went and took my baby out of her stable. She was gorgeous. Pure black mustang with just a fleck of reddish brown in a star shaped fleck between her big brown eyes.

"Hey, baby, you ready for a run?" I asked.

I walked out, the rest of the gang waiting for me. I had my favorite saddle on her with a bright red cloth under the saddle which looked rather good against her pure black skin. I hopped on my mare with ease. I always felt best on her back. This horse knew things that know one else on earth knew. She was as stubborn, loyal, free-spirited as I was. I think that's why I was boned to her. We both understood what is was like to be trapped when all you wanted to do is run free without a second look back. We both understood what it was like to face you deepest fear alone. And most of all we both knew what is was like to be hurt so deeply.

"You go girlie!" Mia hollered at me. I open the gate for everyone, we all set out on the trail through the hill, cliffs and woods. We all riding in silence, the gang seemed to be lost in the total beauty of the ranch. Drake sped up next to me. I smiled over at me. Flicka was whimpering, she wanted to run so badly. Drake looked at Flicka and then looked at me. My eyes we pleading for him to say the words.

"I got them, get out of here," He told me. I beamed and did question it and I didn't have to tell Flicka, she sped before I could tell her to do so. I looked at my watch.

_6:27_

Damn, we could take a quick run but head back pretty quickly, since it got completely dark at about 9:00-ish. We ran and ran. She didn't need to be led, she knew where we were going, we both knew. I gave a loud whoop of excitement. I even pulled down my hair and waved my cowboy hat. I smiled and we came through the woods into a enormous pastor. We ran to the every edge of it when I dismounted. I didn't need to tie her down. She stayed close to me. I sat on a old log, the one I always sat on. I petted her and nuzzled her. She whined in appreciation. I smiled and leaned my head against hers.

"You know, Dimitri being here is a lot harder than most are realizing. He really did hurt me, more than anyone but you can imagine. Lissa too, but not nearly as much, more him than anything. Lissa is really sorry, she didn't really mean to hurt me, she was just so focused on him she didn't realized she was pushing me away. But him, he said every word with the intention in hurtin' me. And boy did he ever. Drake helped me get over him, he was the best friend, him and Kelly and of course you. Y'all were the best friends that no one at court seemed to be. Now their comin' back with high hopes of me comin' back with'em. Their crazy, completely off their rockers," I told Flicka. She stomped the ground with one hoof, agreeing with me. We sat for a while just staring at really nothing. I had to take off my light over throw, leaving me in my flimsy tank top. I laid back on the log and dozed off in a half sleep. I finally pulled myself up and looked at the sun that hung very low in the sky. I hurried, grabbed my over throw and got on a waiting Flicka.

"Go!" I yelled at her. She had no problem graining speed. We tore through the forest, racing the darkness behind us. She seemed to have fun jumping over logs, dodging trees and running through low hanging branches which made it just a little bit harder to hold her on. She was so fast. She was wild, and I wasn't like a lot. I didn't like my horses completely tamed. Life was boring with a horse who had no streak of rebellion in them. Flicka seemed to have a few extra doses of this. And boy, she liked to show it. We came through the woods, on the edge of holding areas when the sun completely disappeared. She trotted to the stalls and put herself in her stall, which door was still open. I slide off her back and took off her head piece. I hugged her a whispered.

"Get some sleep, girl."

I closed the stall with one look back and headed to toward the Manner. It wasn't a far walk, may three minutes tops. I ran a hand through wind blown, now probably crazy looking hair. Drake was sitting on the wrap around porch waiting for me. I was walking up the step when he said.

"Your hair looks dead sexy," he noted. I laughed and hugged him. I twirled the ends on my hair and bit my lip.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," He hungrily. He kissed my lips. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist. He had to bend a bit to reach me, but he didn't seem to mind. He backed me against the railing of the porch, groping my waist. I nicked his bottom lip with my teeth. He gave a quite, soft groan. I smiled at the effect I had on him. But he had that same effect on me, maybe even more so. We continued kissing as he slipped his hands under my tank top, feeling the tanned, toned flesh that laid there. I gasped and pulled back and looked up at him.

"I tell them were heading to be early," I said breathlessly.

"My thought exactly."

I straightened my tank top and ran a hand through my hair trying to make it seem decent. I opened the door and poked my head in to see everyone on couches talking and laughing.

"Hey, Drake and I are calling in early," I told them. Tim laughed.

"Lies, Rose. We all know y'all ain't goin' to bed, well, you are just not to sleep," Gus said. I laughed and shrugged.

"Who said we were going to be in bed?" I asked.

"Oh please make sure the blinds are closed," Kelly groaned.

"Why should I? You and Jonathan don't," I told her sassily.

"You're fault for peeking," She countered.

"Right back at ya," I told her. She rolled her eyes and made a shooing gesture.

"Go then, don't want to make Drake any longer, he gets impatient," She said.

I grinned at Drakes sister, Kelly.

"Yeah, you would know,"

Jonathan chocked on his drink and Gus spewed his. She threw her head back and I heard her groan as I closed the door.

"Gross!"

I closed the door and turned around to see a waiting Drake.

"Did you really just refer that I had sex with my sister?"

I laughed and nodded as we walked toward our house.

"Yeah, I did."

He shook his head and whispered in my ear seductively.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Oh, I hope I do," I told him back. We were in front of the door as he grabbed me and pinned me to the door and kissed down my neck, giving me a hickey here and there. He kissed down my shoulder to my chest and cleavage. I sucked in air and put my hands under his shirt, very lightly clawing at his back. He pulled back up and kissed my nose and then my lips. We kissed fiercely. I turned him around and managed to fumble to down open. We spilled into the living room. He close the door and I locked it, perfect team work. We walked in kitchen, still kissing. I pinned him against the counter, stripped his shirt easily and kissing down his toned chest. I ran my hands over his stomach, brushing the top of his wrangler jeans. A shudder ran through his body and I grinned up at him. I kicked off my boots as he did the same, groping my hips. I kissed him on my tiptoes. He switched us, me against the counter. Soon my over through was left behind, then my tank top. I thought it was a good idea to where a very lacy dark green bra, the idea seemed to be a really, really good one. He looked lustily at me and I returned his look. He looked perfect just in his jeans, tanned skin showing everywhere. He was dead sexy. And he did it without even trying. He picked me up and placed me on the breakfast bar, undoing my pants. He threw my jeans over his shoulder on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing that we have happily forgotten about. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him even closer. I ran a hand down his heaving chest and down his stomach then to his pant button. He gasp has I slowly ran my across the bulge in his pants. I undid the pants button and dropped them, let them fall to the ground. I ran my eyes up his body and attacked his lips. He met with just as much force. The last scraps of clothes fell to the floor, unneeded. Lust and love swelled in my body. Drake was truly amazing. Not just at sex, that was just a plus. He was sweet, kind, caring. Which was hard enough to find. He was quick to smile and laugh. He was playful and would prank me back. He didn't mind getting a bit dirty, both in bed and out of bed. He loved me even I was broken and not myself. He was the main reason I have some of my trust back. He makes me feel gorgeous when I know I look horrible. He's witty and so… so perfect.

We made it to the bed and after everything we fell back into each others arms, merely wrapped in thin sheets otherwise nothing covering our naked bodies. But we didn't mind. I kissed him softly on the lips, a difference from our fierce kisses earlier but it was a nice change. We kissed very tenderly. I pulled back and laid my head on his chest and sighed contently. I couldn't be more happy. Nothing could spoil my mood, not even Dimitri. The thought made me grin. Drake seemed to pick up and asked.

"What? Your grinning at nothing."

"I was just thinking nothing could spoil my mood, not even Dimitri," I added.

"The man had his chance and he gave up on you. I donno why, but I'm so glad he did. I know I'm not giving you up. No way in hell," He told him, stroking my hair. He cupped my cheek. I turned my face to kiss his palm.

"Me too," I agreed. I stared at him for a while, taking in his beauty, inside and out.

"You're so beautiful, Rose. You should know that. I don't understand why you can't seem to get that through your thick head," He told me smiling.

"Not that I mind telling you," he added. I grinned. I climbed closer to him and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"You make me feel beautiful," I told him.

"Then I can die a happy man knowing that I had my time with you."

We laid in silence, just taking in each others presents. My eyelids started to droop very low when I heard him say.

"You know I've only told one woman that I love them."

"Who? Your mom?" I joked. He laughed softly and replied.

"Okay then two."

"Who's the other?" I asked a bit seriously. I really wanted to know the woman that swept Drake off his feet.

"You really want to know?" He asked. I nodded. He moved so he could see me. He looked right at me, right into my eyes and said.

"You. I love you."

I smiled so broadly.

"I love you too."

And I fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped in the one mans arms that held my heart.

**Drake Point of View**

I told Rose that I loved her. And she told me she love me back. I knew that she was fully awake when she told me. The world could have a happier man. I have the worlds most beautiful woman in my arms and she just told me she loved me. What more could a man ask for? I thought of every reason I loved Rose Hathaway. She strong and fierce. She knew what hard work was. She was very stubborn, even to me. I can't be stubborn to her, I just melt into her. I have no fight for her, what she wants, she gets. She was playful and witty and a bit, okay a lot, sarcastic. But she was loyal, caring. She was a bit reckless but that's actually she started working at the ranch. Three years ago she managed to calm a wild and scared mustang. If she had made a different move, she could have been killed. She was very brave. She stood up for what she believed in and didn't back down until the right thing was done. I admired her. I watched her struggle the first few months working on the ranch but she was strong and constant and made the best of it. She came through strong as ever. We became friends and I had no problem with the fall. She was amazing. She took my breath from me when she flipped her hair and nearly completely killed me when she smiled at me. I loved that sly smile that would appear on her lips when I would tell her she was beautiful. I loved when she would look down and smile at the ground. A lot of the times she didn't realize how everyone would stop and stare when she was in the room. She was a goddess of her own. She glowed with strength and beauty and sometimes happiness. I hate how she always thinks she looks horrible in the mornings. But that's when she looks her best. Her hair jumbled and down her back in messy and unbrushed waves. I loved when she slept in my shirts. They were so big on her short, slender body. They'd hang off her shoulder and go to her knees. She would walk into the kitchen and stand there glaring at the sunlight, a hand in her hair. I loved to watch her sleep. She was so relaxed and peaceful. Sometimes when I'd watch her, she'd mumble my name. When she did, that would send happy flutters through me, knowing that she was dreaming of me.

I tightened my arms around her sleeping body. Her pretty head was on my chest, her gorgeous dark hair spilled across my shoulder and brushing my neck. I lightly kissed her head, careful not to shake her too much. I played with her hair for a while, just thinking about us. The only thing that could look more beautiful on her right now would be a wedding dress. The thought entered my mind. I would love to marry Rose. I love her with everything I've got. I'd sell my soul to the devil for her. But another thought entered my mind as I remembered about a year and a half ago, us talking.

"_Rose, would you ever get married?" I asked suddenly. I don't know why I asked but I just wanted to know. Maybe because I was head over heels for her. But something that hurt is she didn't seem to feel the same way about me. It hurt to think that she wasn't but I never had the nerve to ask her out, so it's not my place to assume. _

"_Would I ever get married? No, probably not. I don't really want to be held down like that. I just want to be free, free to do as I please when I please. Like a wild mustang. Just to be able to run away anytime, you know what I mean?" She asked looking at me from under her cowboy hat. _

"_Yeah," I lied. _

_We walked from the barn and ended up sitting on the porch, just talking about random things. We had started playing 21 questions. I laughed at the questions she asked me and she laughed at the one I asked in return. Over all it was a great day. Minus the part about marriage. Somewhere in back of my mind I knew this was the woman I wanted to marry._

I had never, ever in my life felt for a woman like that. At first it scared me but soon I came to love it. Even though for a while I couldn't kiss her when I wanted to or hold her. When I finally was able to, my whole life took a whole new turn, one with love, lots and lots of it too. Not that I minded. At first Rose was still closed off from what that bastard did to her. But slowly she came to realize the only thing that was going to part me from her was death.


	6. Tough Kellie Pickler

_**Heeyyy! I'm am so sorry, finals were so hard but I'm done with school for the summer! That means more updates…hopefully. I've also had writers block lately. Okay, need to cover something. Look, guys I've looked at my stat's and I have a lot more reader than people reviewing. I need for y'all to review. It doesn't have to be super long or anything, just maybe a **__hey, I really like this story, update soon. __**or even **__Update.__** Just something to let me know y'all are liking the story. Sure, I love those long reviews but take what I can get. SO please, please, please REVIEW! If I don't start getting more I might start where I have to have a certain number of reviews before I update. If I do then a lot of people aren't going to be happy because they'll be waiting a while. I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I don't want to be writing a story that people don't even like, a waste of my time and your time. Got it? Good, 'cause here's the next chapter. **_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Rose Point of View**

I woke up to an empty bed. I was a little sad at this. I was about to roll out of bed when something hit me, like bricks almost just a bit more pleasant. I told Drake I _love_ him. Did I regret? No. Did I want to take it back? No way in hell. Did I love him enough to marry him? Hell to the no. Okay, maybe if I wanted to marry in the first place I would. Well… honestly, my ideas about no marriage are starting to fade, no thanks to Drake. Was I secretly loathing him for turning me into this huge Damsel in Distress questioning her own beliefs? Yes, yes I did. I laid there thinking how much I was changing. I was suppose to be this badass, not the mushy, pathetic house wife. Where the hell did she go? The only thing I could think of is that she was slowly walking out the door, way too fast. I mean for the sake of Christ, I was sad when he wasn't in bed with me a few moments ago. How pathetic was I? Very. I mean _very _pathetic.

I ran a hand through my bed tossed hair and dragged my ass out of bed.

I could smell breakfast all the way on the steps of the Manner. Drake hadn't been anywhere in the house, so logic says he's at the Manner. Logic says so.

"No, Rose. Drake's not here. But he told me to tell you that he was in town picking up a few things and he'd be back later," Kelly confirmed. I frowned.

"Damn him, he knew I've been needing a few things from town."

Kelly shrugged and replied.

"Call him."

I rolled my eyes and held up his Blackberry.

"With what?"

Kelly stopped scrubbing the pot she was on and thought for a second. She bit her bottom lip and she looked away.

"Well… um.."

"Where is Drake?" I asked forcefully. She knew, I know she did. She didn't say anything just looked down and scrubbed the next pot quickly as if I said nothing. I felt a uncertain rage coil in my stomach.

"Is he cheating on me?" I blurted. Kelly dropped the dishware she was on and looked at me, shocked.

"No! I'd whip his ass personally if he was," She shook her head blond locks brushing the soapy water. I put hands on my hips and asked again.

"Okay then, where is he?"

"Not my secret to tell," Kelly told me.

"If you love me you'll tell me," I told her. She looked at me pathetically and said.

"I love you so much but nope, can't say," She said. I let out a frustrated growl and stormed out of the Manner.

We had just loaded up the back of the truck full of hay, Drake still gone. Christian and I were cutting the wire from the hay bales, I cut one of the wire so quickly it shot back up and nearly hit Christian. He gave me a look but nothing more. When we had cut all of the wires, I threw down my wire cutters and they nearly it Christian in the groin.

"Geez Rose! Watch it, I want children. Who pissed you off?"

"It's about to be you if you keep talking, and the next time I won't miss," I snarled. He put his gloved hands up in truce.

"Enough said."

When Drake finally came back he had tons of grocery bags.

"Okay, this what I've been worried about?" I asked a bit more annoyed than angry.

"Pretty much," He confirmed. I rolled me eyes and him and started to pick up some of the bags to him carry in.

"Is there anymore?" I yelled from asked from the doorway .

"Yeah!" He yelled back. I spun around to grab the rest when I ran into a brick wall.

Okay, a guy.

A really cute guy.

A really cute guy that I didn't know.

I looked up at the guy.

I heard Drake walk up behind me. I turned around and pointed.

"Who this?"

He spoke from behind me.

"Raven…Raven Chesher."

I spun around on my heel and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Rose - Rose Hathaway, I know. I've heard of you," Raven said, he cheeks going ever so slightly pink. I grinned.

"Oh, was it good or bad?" He cracked a grin.

"Goodly badass," He said. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to hold in a broad smile.

"You can tell me at dinner. That is if your staying."

He nodded and I realized I was still holding his hand. I took my hand back, he seemed to just of noticed it too.

A few hours later, I got all the info.

Raven was Drakes best friend in High school, at the academy, even though Raven was three years older than Drake. Raven fled right after graduation to find himself according to Drake. Now he's back and trying to settle himself. Drake and I had just left the barn after herding the horses in for night, we were still talking about Raven.

"So, he's working on the Ranch? Does he have to be trained?" I asked.

"Nah, we both worked on a cattle Ranch as kids during the summers, he knows what to do," Drake shrugged. He grabbed my hand and I can't help but feel a bit guilty. I love Drake but I just thought of how cute Raven is. I looked away and slightly shook my head.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Drake asked. Shit, he noticed.

"I've got a headache and my stomach's really bothering me, I think I'll call in without dinner," I lied. I looked him right in the eyes… and I felt bad because to be honest, I don't know why but I just needed some space from Drake. We were just always together and well I need some air.

He nodded, believing my lie without a second thought. I let go of his hand and splint to go to our house. I walked into the house and headed straight to the bathroom. I quickly stripped my dirty, sweaty clothes as I walked. I mean, this is my house. I undid my hair as I turned on the water faucet. I'm so, so glad we have a huge garden tub. I sat on the edge, naked waiting for the tub to fill. Once it was I slowly dipped myself into the hot water. It was really hot - painful hot but it relaxed my sore, stiff muscles. I let out a quite moan, partly because of pain of the hot water. My body began to relax at the temperature, once it did. I ducked my head under the water. I popped it above the water almost immediately. I laid back in the hot water and let it soak in. I breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. I closed my eyes and just laid there for a long time. I don't know for how long - hours for all I know. All too soon, when the water cooled off I started to wash up. I put shampoo in my hair and slowly washed as I let my mind wonder.

When I got out of the bath it was hours later and Drake still wasn't home. He probably was drinking and passed out with Tim at the Manner. I slipped on red short shorts and a white tank top. I pulled my wet hair up and slipped out the front door, which I forgot to lock. All the lights at the Manner were out, which confirmed that Drake was probably passed out on the coach. I was barefooted and could hear the muted sound of my footsteps. It was really late - could tell that much. I walked around for a while not knowing what to do or go and yet knowing that I was wide awake. I ended up sitting on the wood of one of empty holding cells that we would wild mustangs in. The warm summer wind blew slightly and I breathed in the fresh breeze.

"What the hell are you doing at past one am?" A deep voice said behind me, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped and fell off the fence of the holding cell. I fell of the hard packed ground beside someone's feet.

"Ooph!" I let out the strangled sound. I looked up to see a grinning Raven. I groaned at the pain coming from my ass and tailbone. I partly fell on the bruise from the horse kick.

"Thanks for catching me," I remarked. He held out his hand, which I ignored and got up myself up, brushing myself off.

"I tried to help you up," He said shrugging. We both got up and sat on the fence again.

"Yeah, helps a lot more than catching me. Which by the way would have been a lot better. Well, you could have actually made a sounds while walking over here, that would have been even better," I told him, settling on the fence. He gave a shrug and dug around in his pocket and pulled out a can of Copenhagen. I made a face. He seemed to notice it and offered the can to me, I slapped his hand away, nearly knocking the tobacco out of his hand.

"I was tryin' to be nice, damn."

"That is fucking nasty shit," I told him. He shrugged and took a pinch and put it in his mouth. I got up to leave. He groaned and put it up.

"Okay, okay. I put it up, damn. Is really that big of a deal?" He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"No, but doesn't mean I like to see people spit and put shit into their mouths," I retorted. He leaned over and spit out the snuff.

"Better?" He asked, annoyed.

"Not really, but better."

He laughed an annoyed and sarcastic laugh.

"Geez, no one mentioned the fucking bitch you can be,"

I looked at him.

"I'm a complete bitch, but I can't deny my own nature. Don't like it get the fuck out of here, plain and simple, right?"

We paused, staring each other down, a battle of the willpowers. After a long and hard glare he finally said.

"We're going to get along just fine."


	7. The Trouble with Girls Scotty McCreery

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! What do you think of Raven? PM me or review it! I wanna know! And for the people who keep asking if this was a Rose and Dimitri pairing, is his name on the summary when you clicked this story? It's not. So, no it's not going to be a Rose and Dimitri pairing. Maybe, I might change my mind ;) you'll just have to read it! Sorry, I sounded a bit mean but it's the truth. So here's the next chapter!**_

_**~!Rose!~ **_

**Raven Point of View**

**(A/N **_**OoOoOoOo!)**_

"You're kidding me," I muttered to myself. Rose - _the _Rose, Rose _Hathaway_. The one who killed her first Strigoi at seventeen. I remember hearing about her that December. I was so shocked. I thought it was lies until I saw real proof. And it sounded like a huge scam when they told me she killed them with a dull sword. And how one of her friends used his fire element to melt the cuffs. I respected her. Drake told me everything on the way from DFW airport_**(A/N: DFW is Dallas Fort worth)**_. How she was hurt by the Dimitri Belikov dude, that pissed me off. And I didn't know the dude at the time. When I was helping in the Barn when I had just got there, I met him. And me being me I asked him. He seemed completely open about it. I could tell how sorry he was, and how much he wanted her back. He loved her, with everything he's got. But he also knows that she'll never take him back. So, he has the hopeless outlook on life now. He didn't have to say that, but I could tell by the way he had this look in his eyes when he said.

"I'll never have her back. I guess everyone has a downfall, a ruining. Some get up and go on with their lives and some…well, they don't. That was my ruining. I ruined myself. And I have to live with it," He had said sadly. His brown eyes going a bit misty. I felt bad for the guy, but has he had said, it was his own fault and I don't blame Rose for not taking him back, I wouldn't have either. I gave him a shrug not knowing what to say really. It was a sad life story. Mine wasn't great either but we all have to pick ourselves up, brush ourselves off and move on. The few that don't, well, don't make it long.

I brushed my hair from my face and started walking toward Rose. She seemed lost in thought. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell this much.

"What the hell are you doing at past one am?" I asked her. She jumped so much that she toppled off the top of the wooded fence.

"Ooph!"

Not so badass after all. Rose landed to the left of my feet. I grinned down at her. She gave me a fierce glare. If looks could kill, I'd be in ashes. She pursed her lips and spat at me.

"Thank for catching me."

I rolled my eyes slightly and held out my hand. She gave my hand a angry look and got up herself. I was slightly annoyed at this. Didn't she just ask me to catch her? Geez, women cannot be more confusing. She brushed herself off as I said.

"I tried to help you up."

"Yeah, helps a lot more than catching me. Which by the way would have been a lot better. Well, you could have actually made a sounds while walking over here, that would have been even better," She said angrily. Call me a pervert or whatever but she was hot when she was annoyed. I mean, to be honest. She was hot all the time. She was wearing short red shorts that showed off long tan legs and a tight white tank top. Not too tight but enough to show all her curves. She had swimsuit tan lines. I wouldn't mind seeing her in a swimsuit. I've never seen her hair down but I know she'd look gorgeous with it down. And the saddest part of this all was that it was my best friends girlfriend.

We climbed on the fence again. I dug around my jean pocket until I fished out my can of snuff. I took a pinch and put it in front of my bottom teeth. She gave me a look of disgust. Call me stupid but I offered her the can. I guess I wanted to see her angry again. She slapped my hand away and nearly knocking the can right out of my hand. I gave her a look, which she returned ten fold.

"I was tryin' to be nice, damn," I groaned.

"That is fucking nasty shit," She retorted. I shrugged and groaned in utter annoyance when she got up to leave. I put the can of Copenhagen up.

"Okay, okay. I put it up, damn. Is really that big of a deal?" I asked.

"No, but doesn't mean I like to see people spit and put shit into their mouths," She shot. I groaned once more and spit the perfectly good pinch out.

"Better?"

"Not really, but better."

Once again, women are confusing.

"Geez, no one mentioned the fucking bitch you can be," I ment to mutter to myself but came out a bit too loud. She turned to say to me.

"I'm complete bitch, but I can't deny my own nature. Don't like it? Get the fuck out of here, plain and simple, right?"

I turned to glare at her. From there we had a stare down, war of the willpowers. Finally, I grinned.

"We're gonna get along just fine."

She rolled her eyes at me and turned her head away from me. After a minute or two of silence I told her.

"You know that if someone was to slap you in the back of the head while rolling your eyes, it'd make your eyes freeze there," I told her. She shrugged slim shoulders, not even facing me. I sighed and jumped off the fence, walked around sat on the fence again but on the other side of her, so I could see her eyes.

"So, that was a pretty cool bun you did there with your hair. But you know what? You eyes are much more impressive."

She cracked a slight grin and brushed slightly under her tan.

"So, Raven, what's your favorite colors?" She asked. That took me by surprise. That not the question you normally ask.

"White, Red and Black and yourself?"

"Red, Purple and Dark Green."

I nodded at the choices, after all they were pretty odd. But I must say red suited her.

"May I ask why you asked?" I asked. She shrugged and said.

"You can tell a lot about someone from their favorite colors."

I couldn't agree more. We both fell silent, neither of us having nothing more to say. I let my mind wonder. How could Drake manage to catch the eye of Rose Hathaway? It's amazing she even ended up here on the Ranch to begin with. Nothing ever happened like that around here, the most exciting thing that happened was when someone's dog died, or there was a new stop sign being put in. I don't think we've ever had a celebrity end up here.

"So, how did you even end up here in Granbury? Nothing like that happens the most exciting thing that happens here is when someone's dog dies," I asked, repeating my thought.

A gust of wind blew, making pieces of hair fall from her bun and framing her face, I could feel my own hair whipping around. She smiled at the question and I had to say, her curvy body was amazing to look at but the best curve was when she smiled.

"Oh, I was wondering around after I left the Royal court. I was looking for small towns, somewhere no one could find me and in the least likely state. It worked for a while, three year actually. The best three years of my life, to be honest. And having almost not excitement is pretty nice. I've had way too much of it at the academy and at court to last me a few lifetimes."

I nodded, somewhat understanding.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked. And from there we couldn't stop talking. We talked about everything. From the worst part of our lives to the best. And I soon learned that she didn't want to marry, which probably was a real bummer to Drake. That her favorite food was Tammy's homemade chicken fried steak . Her drink of choice is Coors Light on any day. She loved to swim and to wrestle around. I learned that in kindergarten that she threw a book at her teacher calling her a bastard for making them write their names. I laughed at that but it seemed to sound like Rose. That she basically hates her mother, or did. That the closest to a real mother she ever had was Dimitri mother in Russia, Olena. I could tell how much she missed them, even Viktoria who told her that she was never a part of the family. Now that takes forgiveness, something that I wouldn't been able to forgive, which makes Rose the better person between us two. I learned a lot about her high school years. I told her about my favorite teacher ever, Mrs. Wood, who was just downright amazing. I had her laughing when we got her to plank in class because she had told us that she out planked her daughter that was in Marines. And Mrs. Wood was fifty-one at the time. Rose smiled and had said that's how she wants to be when she grows old, unafraid and ready to go when the good Lord calls her up. I nodded knowing what she was talking about, that's how I want to be. She told me that she wanted to be able to say she was ninety-nine years old. I also understood what she meant. I have never been afraid to grow old but I have always been afraid of dying with regrets. That's something no one should have to die with.

The sun was coming up, I realized.

"Holy shit," I muttered. Rose seemed to notice too. She blinked in surprise.

"What day is it tomorrow? Or rather today?"

"Um, Saturday," I told her. Her face lit up.

"Yay! Free day tomorrow, maybe we can go to the river today," She said. I smiled and hoped off the fence, it was a bit of a fall even for my height. Rose was about to jump when I picked her up around the waist and put her on the ground, she was very light. She gave my a look of a slight annoyance.

"I coulda jumped myself," She told me.

"I know, but I didn't want you to hurt your ankle or anything, it was bit of a jump even for me," I told her. She shook her head.

"I've jumped from my dorm window, two stories up. I survive a six foot fall."

"Luck, it doesn't always come to ya," I told her.

"Well, it does to me," She smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her and reached around to smack the back of my head. I caught her arm quickly.

"That's not nice, Rose," I told her putting her arm down. She grinned and said.

"I never claimed to be nice."

I laughed at the comeback and nodded.

"That is the truth, cold, harsh truth."

"Are you saying a bitch?" She asked playfully. I didn't say anything. She smacked my chest.

"That's not cool!"

I laughed and rubbed my chest a bit, that actually hurt.

"Smacking them doesn't help prove your not a bitch," I told her.

"Oh well, I'd rather be a bitch than not being able to smack people because I feel the need that a lot of people need a good smack," She told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I feel that way too but you are a girl so I can't hit you," I joked. She gave me a look that said a lot. She shook her head with a grin.

"Well then, I do agree, it's not nice to hit girls but I do it anyway." and she lightly smacked my on my cheek. I cannot believe she just said I was a girl, or rather referring I was.

"Oh, that's it, your gonna get it."

She realized what I meant and started running but we were on the inside of the holding cell and there was only so much room. I was fast but holy shit, she was a blur. I almost got her but right as I put my hand to grab she'd speed up and out of my grasp. I finally cornered her and said.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" I asked. She grinned boldly and said.

"I'm gonna do this," and she turned and ducked under the fence. Where I couldn't fit. Damn. She was on the other side of the fence and she stuck her tongue out at me in a very mature way.

"You little bitch," I told her. She grinned and said.

"I might be a 'Little bitch' but this little bitch it obviously smarter than you."

I said nothing because well… it was true.

"Okay, fine. I'll get you later. After all we are going to the river today, right?"

She shrugged and said.

"I'll be prepared."

_**What y'all think? I wouldn't be able update for a while… I'm sorry! At least I'm giving you SOME warning! Hope y'all like it!**_

_**~!Rose~!**_


	8. Cowgirls don't cry Brooks and Dunn

_**OMG guys! I love y'all sooo much! As I've read a lot of y'all like Raven! Good, 'cause I do too! Lol, so let's have a competition. Drake or Raven? Just review the one you like better and one reason why and which guy wins…well, you'll have to see :D Soooo! Next Chapter! Ta Da!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Rose Point of View**

"Wakey wakey!" A high pitched voice yelled. I rolled over and moaned. Suddenly, my bed was shaking and it was disturbing me. It. Was. Not. Cool. Then I was being hit by something that felt like a pillow. I rolled over, pissed and ready to punch the mother fucker who woke me.

"Keep doing shit like that and you're goin' to be punched," I told Lissa. She just grinned and bounced on the bed. I just watched her.

"C'mon! We're going to the river!" She said in a singsong voice. She was way too hyper for this early.

"It's too damn early for this shit," I groaned. She stopped bouncing and gave me a weird look.

"It's almost two in the afternoon though…"

Ah, shit.

"Yeah but I didn't go to sleep until four this morning."

She gave me an eye roll and jumped off the bed and started going through my stuff. I didn't care, as long as she was quiet, it's not like I have something to hide.

"Oh! This is a cute bikini! You _have_ to wear this one!" She threw it at me. I looked at it and had to grin, it was my new one from Victoria Secrets, the one I bought but haven't worn yet. **(Link: swimwear/bikinis/the-rio-push-up-twist-bandeau-top-very-sexy?ProductID=50555&CatalogueType=OLS) **I got myself out of bed and rushed to the bathroom with it. I easily stripped my sleep clothes and slipped into the bright red bikini. Red looked good with my tan, I noted. I wondered what and how Raven was going to get me back. At that moment, I couldn't think of any things he could do to me. I shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom to a gaping Lissa.

"You look…hot!"

I smiled and pulled on my favorite cut offs and a tank top.

"What are you wearing?"

She lifted her shirt and showed off a simple jade green string bikini that brought our her eyes. I nodded.

"Cute. When are we going?"

"As soon as someone had the balls to get you up," She snickered. I laughed and slipped on black flip flops.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are,"

I started walking out the door, Lissa on my heels. We both fell in step when I asked.

"When are y'all heading back to the Court?"

She shrugged and said.

"Probably within the next week, why?"

I shook my head and replied.

"Donno, just wonderin'"

The silence stretched out as we walked, the sound of just our footsteps echoing around us. Soon enough I could hear the beat of a song playing or rather feel it. The fast beat pulsed through the ground under my feet. I knew it was the radio playing down by the river. Without a word said, I took lead since Lissa had no idea where she was going. Lissa and I had always been that way. No words were ever spoken, we both always knew that I was the one in control. I could hear the words of the song. I recognized it immediately. _Me and your Cigarettes _by Miranda Lambert. I softly singing along. I could feel Lissa's stare on me.

"What?" I asked with facing her.

"I never realized how pretty of a voice you had," She answered meekly. I shrugged not really knowing what to say. We emerged through the trees to the sight of the river and that old rope swing that's been there since I've been here. Kelly, Jonathan, Tim and along with my own truck were down here with the tailgates down, everyone laughing and singing along to the music. I came and I sat on the tailgate of my truck and laughed as I watched Julian swing from the rope and drop into the water, screaming the whole time. Raven was sitting beside me. I looked over at him and did a double look. He was wet and shirtless. Beads of water dripped off his shaggy hair and rolled down his tanned, toned chest. I noticed he was staring at me again so to break the tension I said.

"So who's truck is this? It's damn sexy," I grinned. I patted the side of my Ford F150 V8. Not to mention it was red. He shook his head and grinned.

"A sexy truck for a sexy woman."

I heard Drake laugh and come up beside me.

"You hittin' on my woman? Boy, you better watch it," Drake grinned. Raven put his hands up in truce.

"I understand but you know it only fair to share," Raven joked back. To be honest, I felt kinda weird.

"Then so be it, I'll be wrong for all I care," Drake replied back. Yep, weird. Drake pulled me up and sat down in my place, only to grab me around the waist and place me in his lap. I jumped up.

"Hey, your wet!"

"That's what she said!" Christian budded in. I snickered and said.

"_Actually_, that what _he_ said."

"Touché..." Christian agreeing with me. We were all laughing. Drake tried to pull me back but I shook my head.

"No but seriously, your wet."

He shrugged and grabbed a drink from the cooler. I went and sat with Mia and Lissa who were sitting at the end of the dock, splashing their feet and tanning. Mia was wear a cute bright pink bikini with the Hollister little bird label all over it.

"Cute bikini, Mia," I greeted her. She smiled and said.

"Thanks, just got it. First time wearing it."

"You gotta see Rose's. It so to die for. She got it at Victoria Secrets last year," Lissa gushed to Mia. As if on my cue, Drake yelled.

"C'mon Rose, we wanna see some skin!"

I laughed and stood up and lifted my tank top over my head and tossed it at Mia, she just laughed. Then I shimmed off my cut offs and threw them at Raven and told him.

"Something for you to sleep with at night," Everyone burst out in laughter. He grinned evilly at me, the look said it all.

_You're gonna get it_.

"Bring it," I mouthed to him. He just looked away. I grinned and sat down. Mia and Lissa were still laughing about me throwing the shorts at Raven. They both had tears running down their faces.

"That was funny as hell," Mia panted. I just grinned. I heard footsteps on the dock and just has I was going to turn around, warm, strong hands gripped my waist. These hands weren't Drake's. I twisted in Raven's grasp. I looked at him and said.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh but I will."

I started to try and pry his hands off my waist but it was useless. He flung me over his shoulder and jumped in. We emerged from underwater. I looked over at him with a fierce glare and said.

"Go fuck yourself.''

"Don't tempt him Rose. Temptation can kill," Tim said from the rope swing. I grinned and swam to the dock and pulled myself up without a problem.

"Damn your strong," Raven noted. The dock was pretty far off the surface of the water.

"What? Did you think this bikini body came naturally? No, I wasn't that lucky. I worked my ass off for it," I told him.

"And your ass shows it," Mia chuckled. Lissa just smacked her hand to her forehead. I rolled onto the dock and stood up right as Raven did too. Only he was standing on the edge. His head was turned toward Lissa and Mia, talking. I grinned and smacked my hands onto his chest and pushed. I was laughing as he fell into the water. He resurfaced was a funny look, shock maybe.

"You better watch, it little lady," He said. I put my hands on my hips and challenged him.

"Or else?"

"Little ladies like you shouldn't be messing around with the wrong people," He grinned. The 'Little Lady' nickname wasn't going to fly.

"Don't call me that." I said, a bit serious. I guess he was trying to piss me off or he didn't realize how serious I really was.

"What are you going to do about it Little Lady?" I knelt down on the dock and leaned forward. My lips were right by his ear when I said in a icy calm voice.

"Call me little lady again, I dare you."

I pulled back and waited but he said nothing. And then I realized everyone was looking at us. Not anyone dared to say a word. I gave a sweet smile.

"I'm glad that we've covered that. My name is Rose, don't call me anything but it." And I walked away. Slowly everyone started to go back to normal. Soon enough is was as if nothing happened. The sun started to dip in the sky, scooping lower and lower. And the lower it got the closer I got to the edge of the forest. I wanted to take a walk by myself. Everyone was dancing and swaying to the radio. I noticed Drake and Kelly dancing. It was cute seeing brother and sister dance together. I smiled and tip toed out into the woods. As soon as I was out of sight I breathed in glad to be alone. Always being surrounded by people becomes claustrophobic, suffocating even. I walked through the dark shadows, completely unaware on my surroundings. And due to my clumsiness, I didn't see a large root sticking out of the ground, well it would have been hard to see anyway with the lack of light. But on my hands and knees I looked up and saw something that you never ever, ever want to see. I swallowed slowly and got up even slower. I felt fear run through my body. Right then I prayed to God to let me get away. I fought the urge to just run and run as fast as I can. But I never that would be hopeless. I was at the end of the road. I was done, there was no going back now. My two options were to die a coward by running away or stand my ground and die fearlessly. Neither one seemed appealing. I took a deep breath and hoped I was going to taste good.

And the mountain lion lunged for me.

**Drake Point of View**

I watched as Rose slipped into the forest. At first I was going to let her have some free time of her own since Raven had really hit a button of hers today. I explained to him why she hated any sort of nickname particularly things like _little lady_ or _missy_. She feels like someone owns them when they call her things like that. Raven nodded and understood completely. I couldn't see Rose anymore but I had a eerie feeling so I followed her silently. I could hear her breath but not her footsteps. All those years on fighting Strigoi had made her so light footed. I had to really focus on her shape to keep her in eyesight. Suddenly I heard her fall, I was about to try and catch her when a glare caught my eye. I looked up and looked right in eye of a mountain lion. I swear it winked like it knew it was going to take my everything from me. Rose gulped and slowly stood up, she saw it too. She took in a shaky breath but made no move to run. I saw the mountain lions muscles shift, ready to pounce. I knew what was going to happen but Rose didn't. I saw the mountain lion look at me again right as it jumped.


	9. Please remember me Tim McGraw

_**Y'all are gonna hate me…**_

**Rose Point of View**

The weight hit my chest and sent me flying backwards. Not what I was expecting. I sat up. I couldn't see very well but I watched as the mountain lion attack someone who should have been me. I got up quickly ready to try and save them when I realized it was Drake. I heard him scream, I'd never heard him scream like that. Tears flowed over my cheeks as I screamed in terror. I turned around and found a rock and threw it at the monster. It looked up and snarled. I heard Drake pant and struggle. I screamed again and started to run forward.

"No, Rose! Get out of her-" He was cut off by another agonized scream. I screamed again, hoping someone would make it out here fast enough. The mountain lion was too busy with Drake to pay attention to me. I wanted to do something and I was about to when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me back and I heard the gun shot. Even in the dim lighting I could see the mountain lion fall over. Whoever had pulled me back, pushed me back so much I fell back. I got up and scrambled to a barely breathing Drake. I could see the dark blood everywhere. And there was so much. I tired stopping it with my hands up it flowed between my fingers. I cried over him.

"No, no, no. Drake, you _can't _die. You said you'd never leave me!" I bawled. His hand weakly grabbed my arm, tugging it over his heart. His heart was beating, weakly though.

"You feel that?" He whispered. I nodded, tears still flowing. I gave a small whimper, remembering when I would lay my head on his chest and feel it beating strong and a bit fast. I didn't realize how much I took that for granted.

"Well, remember it stopped because of me. I didn't have to throw myself in front of you but I did because I knew it was going to stop without you anyway. Please remember it wasn't your fault, Rose," He struggled. I let out a strangled sound.

"No, you can't die. You said you'd never leave!"

His bloody lips formed a small smile.

"And I never will. Be happy, my love. I told you only death would part us, and I lived up to my word. Do let me stop you from finding someone else, Rose. Please do my a favor?''

I gulped and managed to say.

"Anything."

"Be happy, I love you." His last word faded off into the wind. I could hear other crying behind me but I couldn't care less. I screamed and shook him. I screamed and bawled at the same time. I shook his shoulders harder but he just feel limp. I don't know how long I tried to wake him back up but finally someone pulled me up and away from Drake. I screamed more and tried so hard get out their grasp.

"Rose, c'mon, he's gone," A shaky voice said to me. I gave up and sunk to ground. My tears mixed with Drakes' blood and fell in my mouth where it tasted of salt and metal. I closed my eyes and just cried. For everything. For Drake, for me, for every damn thing I did wrong that lead up to this. Sobs racked through my body for I don't know how long. Minutes, hours, days, weeks. I don't know, it all blurred together. The hurt, the pain , the gaping hole in my chest. His voice whispered in my head, his last words. His last face was stuck in my mind. I thought I knew agony. I was wrong, this was pure agony. A spiraling black abyss, only made of pure pain, hurt and regret at never stopped.

I woke up with swollen eyes and tear streaked face. I rolled over to see Kelly next to me, on Drakes side. Then everything from last night flooded back. Tears quickly brimmed my eyes all over again. I blinked them back. Soon, I could hear Kelly sobbing in her sleep, crying Drakes' name. I shook her. Her eyes opened, still full of tears.

"He's gone, Rose," was all she whispered. We embraced crying on each others shoulder. I was nice to have my best friend here to help me. Soon, Lissa came in and we all cried together.

Later on that night, we were all still in pj's just sitting, no music, no TV, nothing. Complete silence. The sun started to set again. But none of us made no move to move. Soon enough we all fell asleep, before I passed out again I imagined Drake holding me again, whispering "I love you," into my ear again. It helped me sleep. The next morning I knew I had to get out and start planning for the funeral. The thought hit me painfully, because that meant he was really gone. I rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb Lissa and Kelly's sleeping. I quietly slipped into the shower. I was like a robot. I slipped my clothes off robotically, all habit. I turned on the shower and stepped in it. The water was too hot but I was too numb to really care. I watched as the water turned pink, since Drakes blood was still in my hair. Soon the water was clear again. I took the shampoo and put it in my hair and scrubbed out of habit. I rinsed it out and I couldn't hold in anymore. I just stood there and cried silently. My tears, water and soap all mixed and fell down the drain.

The days ran together up until the funeral. I stood in front of the mirror, dressed and ready to go but at the same time not ready to go. I looked at myself. I had lost a few pounds - my favorite black dress was loose and droopy. You could see some of my ribs now. It's been a weak since Drake died. And I've maybe ate three or four times since. My hair was curled and put up into a elegant bun. I wore only a simple cross around my neck and red heeled shoes. My makeup was a bit dark and I paired it was dark red lipstick. I sighed and sat down on the edge on the bed. I still can't believe he's gone. I sat with my head in my hands when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door fell open. Raven stood in a blue button down shirt, dark wash Wrangler jeans and black boots.

"I was just coming to check on you," He said, sitting beside me.

"How long until we have to leave?"

"Kelly and Lissa aren't ready yet so I say another 30 minutes but an hour to be safe," He told me. I gave a emotionless laugh. That was always Kelly and Lissa, taking forever to get ready. I stood up and let him see my outfit.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look gorgeous but it's not you," He told me truthfully. He stood up and walked to my closest. He looked through my clothes. He pulled out my favorite white church dress and cowboy boots.

"Wear that."

I looked at it and said in confusion.

"But it's white. I would wear this to church." I noted.

"In southern tradition, you celebrate some ones death. They did after all make it to the pearly gates, why mourn when that's actually a good thing? This life isn't anything compared to Gods. Why should we be sad for them when in all reality we should be happy for them?" Raven said. I guess that is true. I took the dress and boots. I grabbed the hem of my dress and remembered that it had a zip. Raven had already turned around.

"Raven could you unzip the back?"

He turned around awkwardly. I turned around and felt him unzip and let it fall to the floor. I turned around to grab my white dress and I realized Raven didn't turn around. I felt kinda weird him staring at me just in my bra and panties. Then I realized that he wasn't staring at _me_, he was starring at my stomach. I looked down, you could see a lot of my ribs. His hand reached out and brushed my stomach, as if to see if it was real. He looked up and met my eyes with his.

"When's the last time you ate, Rose?"

I shrugged.

"Yesterday, or the day before. I think."

"You have to eat Rose. You can't just let yourself starve," He told me. I grabbed my white dress and slipped in it.

"Well, I haven't been hungry. You don't eat when your not hungry,"You don't skip eating every other day either. What did you eat the last time you ate, anyway?"

"Um, mash potatoes and um-"

"My point. You need to eat Rose. I'll be watching you."

I rolled my eyes and kicked off my heels, put socks on and boots on.

"Better?" I asked, referring to my outfit. He nodded and reached behind me and took the clip out of my hair and let it fall loose around my shoulders.

"And you might want to lighten up your makeup," He said. I nodded. I walked across the bedroom and took a tissue and lightened up the makeup, whipped off my dark lipstick and replaced it with a light pink. I sighed and turned back around to face Raven.

"Better?"

"Much. They should be ready now, c'mon," He said holding out his arm. I took it and walked out.

We were in the truck. I was in the passenger seat, Raven driving, Kelly, Jonathan, Christian and Lissa sitting on his lap since it was only three seats. Eddie, Dimitri, Tim, Gus and Adrian were in the other truck. We drove in silence. I couldn't stand it. I reached out to turn on the radio and Raven must have had the same idea because our hands collided. I looked up and retracted my hand and let him turn on the radio. The song that was playing was _I cross my heart_ by George Strait. What are the odds? I sighed and sunk into the seat even more. The drive was painful even with the radio on. I know I should be happy that Drake's on the other side but still, he's gone. And it hurts to think it was my fault. Finally, we made it to the grave sight. We walked into the church and took our seat. It was a close casket because he was mauled by a mountain lion. Soon enough everyone was hear and the Minster started preaching. I zoned out and thought of all the good times we had together. I'm so glad I had that time with him. Happy tears clouded my eyes as I recalled the first time he told me I love you. It was a truly amazing moment. I remembered his last words ring through my head.

"Be happy."

I smiled and wondered what he meant. Did he mean find someone else. I know I wouldn't be able to for a while but maybe down the road, I'll follow his last direction. But for now, no. But I guess when the times right, I'll know. The Minster finished up and played his favorite song, _I'll wait for you_ by Joe Nichols. I smiled and remember him singing along when it came on. I remember his crooked smile when he caught me starring. Raven sat next to me, emotionless. I knew it was hard on Raven too. Drake was his life long best friend. I put my hand on his knee and smiled up at him. I understood his pain. I've been there and still there. We all stood up to exit the church to the after ceremony. It was next to church and everyone brought some sort of food and so there was tables and tables of food. Everyone began talking and smiling at memories and music started playing and soon people were dancing and laughing. I had just sat down and watched them all, wishing I could enjoy Drakes death like they are now. That bitter feeling was still there. That hole in my chest was still raw and aching, it hurt to breathe still. I propped my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my hand and watched people eat, dance, sing along, smile and laugh. I wish I could this. Lissa and Christian were dancing together. Lissa was laughing at something he said. Drakes mother was laughing with tears in her eyes, I don't know if they were sad tears or happy tears. Kelly was dancing with Gus. Mia was dancing with Dimitri. It was pretty funny because he was so tall and she was so short but they made it work. Soon and girl came up to Dimitri and tapped on his shoulder and asked him for a dance. I think it was Drake's cousin. She was tall, tan, big green eyes and long curly blond hair. They looked cute together. I think Dimitri even blushed. I smiled, I was glad he was getting over me. Adrian was surprisingly at the liquor stand with brandy in hand. I laughed a bit at that. Mia was now dancing with Eddie. I'm glad their together. I always thought they would be good together after Mason died. Christian was now dancing with a short dark haired girl with dark blue eyes. Lissa dancing with Tim now. I just watched them for a while. I soon got up and got a plate of chicken fried steak, corn and mash potato. I sat down alone again and picked at my food, eating a few bites here and there. It was good chicken fried steak. Tammy had probably made it. I looked up looking for her. I spotted her sitting next to Tanja, them both talking and laughing. Tammy was a good friend, same with Tanja. Tammy was like a second mom to Drake. I looked over and saw Nancy with her husband, Greg. I remember going to their wedding. They were high school sweethearts but parted for years and finally got married after Greg's late wife, Penny died. Greg needed someone else to help take care of himself. He was the type of man that hated being alone. I got up realizing that I didn't have a drink. I grabbed a bottle of water and went and sat back down and continued picking at my food.

"Are you going to dance anytime soon?" A voice asked me. I looked up coming out of my daze. Raven stood over me, his hand held out.

"C'mon, you've been sitting here alone for the past hour, just watching people."

I shook my head not really wanting to dance. I put a bite of chicken fried steak in my mouth and realized it was cold but I chewed and swallowed anyway. He sat next to me.

"Okay, you're eating that's good. But I think that's the third bite in the last hour," Raven noted. I looked up a bit shocked.

"So, you were watchin' me?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I was," he said with a silent _duh_ in there but he was too polite to say it out loud.

"Why?"

He seem to thinking about his answer. He opened his mouth, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, I was watching to see if you would eat or come and socialize," He finally said. I nodded and went back to eating. I felt good to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. Maybe because I didn't even think about it, I didn't think I was hungry. The food was cold but still good. Raven just sat there with me, not saying anything. I got up to throw my plate away. I dumped my plate and plastic fork. I went and got another bottle of water. I opened and took a drink when a young boy, maybe sixteen or fifteen. He had curly dark hair and brown eyes.

"Um, miss, I was wonderin' if you'd like to dance..?"

I thought about it for a second. I opened my mouth to decline his offer but Drakes words echoed through my head again. _Be happy._ So instead I smiled.

"Sure, why not." The boys face lit up as he took my hand. _Chattahoochee _by Alan Jackson was playing. It was a good song. Something that helped lighten up my mood. I was spinning and twirling with the young boy, Seth, his name was. He was cute. I pointed to a girl that was starring at him.

"Hey, that girl with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes is starring at you," I told him. His eyes lit up and he peeked over his shoulder.

"Alex? You think she was starring at me?" He asked excitedly. I nodded and grinned.

"I know she was."

"What should I do?" He asked. I laughed and said the obvious.

"Go ask her to dance."

His smile lit up his entire face. I took a step away from him and went to sit down again. Raven was still sitting there. I sat down next him and watched Seth ask Alex to dance. She nodded her head eagerly. I knew it. I smiled at that. Puppy love. Nothing serious, just being together for the sake of having fun not to find your husband or wife just to have fun.

"That was cute," Raven grinned.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I smiled and took a drink of water. Seth really helped me get in a better mood. I have him to thank. Two songs passed and neither Raven or I said a word to each other.

"Wanna dance?" Raven asked suddenly. I shrugged and took his hand. We walked out to the danced for I don't know how many songs.

Soon everyone started to leaving. I watched Alex and Seth walk out holding hands. Seth waved bye at me with a silent thanks in his eyes. I met a lot of people I thought I'd never know. It was nice to know Drake and Kelly's family and close friends. The whole town was here. Even though it was a funeral, it was nice. Now I understand why they don't mourn. Sure, it's still hard losing him but now I think I can get to the end of this road.

_**Review please? Or I just might leave you hanging and just end the story here. So y'all might wanna review if y'all wanna read anymore!**_

_**White dress: **_

_**~!Rose!~**_


	10. Hell on the Heart Eric Chruch

_**Hahaha I'm backkkk! I thought I'd scare y'all! We anyhow, here's the next chapter!**_

_**One year later…**_

**Raven's Point of View**

I sat on the front watching Rose practice barrels in the arena. She was good I think she was down to 17 seconds – not a great time but better. She been trying to keep herself really busy lately since Drakes one year anniversary is almost here. I can't remember how many nights I could hear he scream his name while she slept, thrashing and clawing at a Cougar that wasn't there. I'm just glad I was there to comfort her. She would wake and just lean on me, slowing her ragged breathing. I haven't seen her cry since the night Drake died. She was the strongest woman I have ever known. She was really amazing. She was every ones rock, even mine. She was more my rock then I was hers. She comes in check on me every night about three times a night. Sometimes she'd catch me crying and would just give me a firm hug and lay with me until I fell asleep. But a year after it's said and done, we're still a bit… lifeless without Drake. He was every ones friend, almost always nice, could make you role on the floor laughing and always seemed to have a great outlook on life. The whole town seems a bit lifeless since he's been gone and I don't think that will ever chance, everyone loves Drake, you couldn't not like Drake. I was lucky to be considered his best friend. I just hope he don't mind I'm falling hard for his girlfriend, whom I have no idea likes me back or not. I know Drake would want me to take care of her but I still feel bad. Sure, it's been a year but I have to weird guilt that I'm doing something wrong and immoral.

The sun was beating down hard today, it was in the mid 80s(about 29 degrees Celsius) today. Not too hot and it we even had a nice breeze. The wildflowers were everywhere, pinks, purples, yellow, blue and even red spotting the tall wheat like grasses. Big white clouds lollygagged in the sky, forming odd shapes that sometimes looked like real objects. And what completed this picture painting was Rose in the middle of it all. I stared at her from a distance. She was really tan for only the beginning of the summer. She was gorgeous, no makeup and smile Chap Stick making sure her already perfect lips were soft and pink. Her long dark hair was blowing around her, even though I'd prefer it out of the ponytail she was still drop dead gorgeous. She was wear one of her favorite red tank tops and cut off short shorts and riding to pull off the southern cowgirl look, and it looked good on her too. I understand why Drake fell for her so hard. She had this amazing personality and looks to match it. It's like her inner beauty leaked out to her outer beauty. I loved that glow in her eyes. That utter determination and stubborn will. I loved it. She was so amazing.

I watched as she made her way to the porch and sat on the railing in front of me.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?

"Just watching you, you're getting better down to 17 seconds," I told her. She smiled in thanks. I loved that smile, nothing looked better on her. She stared at me for a moment or two longer than normal and then tore her gaze to her newest baby grazing in the pasture. I got up from the rocking chair and stood in front of her, I put each one of my long arms on either side of her, trapping her. Her gaze snapped to me. I think I even saw a bit of a blush rise to the surface.

"Can I ask you a question?"

My heart raced.

"Sure," I said calmly.

"Is it wrong to like someone else so soon after Drake…death?" She asked. Oh God, my head was going a million miles an hour. I have no idea what to say because I had the same question.

She looked at me understanding. Did I just say that out loud? I pretty sure I did because my mouth was still hanging open.

"Who is it? The Dimitri guy, right?" The hard truth. I wouldn't be that lucky. I held my breath waiting for the answer.

She shook her head quickly though.

"I mean, I'll always love him in a way but he hurt me pretty bad. I forgave him but I don't trust him plus I hear he's dating…oh shit what her name?" Rose thought for a moment. Her face was cute like that.

"Carrie! That's her name! He's really happy from what I hear. We went through a lot of shit together though; more bad than good and I think it'd be best for both of us if we just moved on. I mean, he's still one of my best friends but I don't think we'll ever be a couple again. But I won't say never because only God knows, ya know?" I nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of, remind me to call him tonight. Lissa should be coming down in two or three weeks, okay?" She asked, smiling. My breath was taken from my lungs, I have to admit I liked the feeling, the breathless feeling, the racing of my mind, the flutters in my stomach and most of all the crazy beating of my ol' ticker.

But instead of telling her any of this I just say.

"Okay."

She seemed to realize just how close we were by the look in her eyes but to my surprise, she doesn't make any effort to move. Without warning a song chorus ran through my head.

_Once you feel her touch and you get that rush, it's gonna mess up your head. But here's the kicker son, your ol' tickers gonna beat ya half to death._

_She's as pretty as a picture, every bit as funny as she is smart. Gotta smile that'll hold you together and a touch that tear you apart. When she's yours, she brings the sunshine. When she's gone the world goes dark. Yeah she's heaven on the eyes but boy she's hell on the heart._

I have no idea why it popped in my head. Suddenly it occurred to me. Drake. It was Drake. Then I realized that song was playing. I have no idea where it came from all I know it that it's so damn true.

Drake would be the only one who knew this feeling too. Well, besides Dimitri. Suddenly, I just couldn't wait.

I kissed her.


	11. This Kiss Faith Hill

_**Kinda disappointed, not many reviews but I know I left y'all hanging for a very long time so here's another chapter!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Rose Point of View**

Ravens lips met mine. I knew I shouldn't have liked it…but I did anyway. I kissed him back. His hands moved to my hips, pulling me closer, I got a shock of electricity from his touch. I loved that zing and wanted more. I put my hands over his, letting him know I was clearly in charge here, I think that was a turn on from the way he kissed harder. I broke away to breathe, my breath rapid and shallow. I looked up at him; he peered down at me, eyes burning with happiness. I wondered if Drake was okay with this all and then I realized the song playing _Hell on the Heart _by Eric Church. I had no idea what it meant but I adored the song, sometimes wondering if someone thinks of me like that, or had. I wanted to speak but having no idea what to say.

"Rose, I… I really hope you care for me the way I do about you," He said outright. I knew I shouldn't care for Raven the way I do but there was something about him that drew me to him. Something I couldn't put my finger on but it was like moth to a flame. I couldn't get enough of it even though I didn't quite understand what it was, having no idea if it'd hurt me or what all I knew if I needed to get closer to it.

"Raven, there just something about you that I adore, I can never put a finger on it but it's… it's intoxicating. Like being drunk, you feel all warm and fuzzy inside," I said speaking my thoughts. His face lit up like I've never seen before. I realized at that moment that we were still basically molded to each other, he seemed to notice too but neither of us bothered to move away. We stood there for a moment, basking in the moment.

_Don't wait for the perfect moment, take a moment and make it perfect…_

Mamas words ran through my head, and for once I followed directions.

I let go of his hands, which were still positioned on my hips. He got a sad look in his eyes and got the wrong idea and took a step back. I grabbed the front collar of his shirt and pulled him down nearly eye level to me, this action startled him. I put a serious face on and said with a smile in my voice.

"Did I tell you to move, Cowboy?"

He grinned ear to ear and shook his head.

"No, Ma'am you didn't. Would a mighty fine lady like you forgive my foolish acts?" He said, Okie accent popping out. God, I loved that deep voice. I yanked harder on his shirt, our foreheads nearly touching.

"Well, since you seem to be such a gentlemen and know how to treat and lady, I suppose," I said. As I said that even I could seriously notice my Texan accent coming out.

And then it seemed to be my turn, I kissed him.

**Ravens Point of View**

My God, she was an amazing kisser! I thought I had loved those perfect pink lips but now I think I worship them. The way she kissed me is like I was _the one_. I wonder if every guy she has every kissed had that same thought or something along those lines. I loved the way she put her hands on top of mine, I've always loved a woman in charge and I must say I'd hit the jackpot. This time her hands slid up my arms slowly and then around my neck. No woman has ever made me this crazy about them. Her fingers weaved in my tousled hair. One of my arms was around her waist and the other around her upper back. I turned us in a different angle and dipped her. She smiled against my lips. I grabbed her leg and hitched it on my hip and dipped her lower where her ponytail brushed the floor of the porch. She pulled back and looked up and grinned hugely.

"Wow," Was all she said. I brought her back up.

"So, does this mean we're… together..?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Well, actually I thought I just go around kissin' my late boyfriends best friend."

It took me a minute to realize she was being a smartass. I smiled broadly and snatched her hand into mine.

"Took ya that long?"

"Hey, on my defense you kinda did sound serious," I said.

She rolled her eyes at me, God she cute when she did that.

"Huh?"

"Huh what?" I asked back.

"Did you say I was cute when I did that?" She asked.

Well, shit.

I shrugged.

"Actually, I said 'God, you're cute when you do that'," I corrected.

"Oh..wait, cute when I did what?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Roll your eyes," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." She said clearly dumbfound. We stood there for a moment not really saying anything just basking in silence.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked suddenly.

I shrugged. And then a bright idea flitted through my mind.

"Why don't you go to the Veterans Ball with me tonight?" I asked.

She seemed if-y on the idea and thought about it for several minutes, leaving me hanging off the edge. She looked very thoughtful, thinking it thoroughly through. I grabbed her other hand and looked at her right in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Miss. Rose, it would be a delight if you would accept my offer to be on my arm tonight at the Veterans Ball, do you accept?" I asked formally. A smile captured her face and my heart fumbled over itself just by looking at her.

"It would be a pleasure to be hand in hand with you tonight, Mister."

I leaned over and kissed her temple softly. I swear I thought I heard her breath catch. I glanced at my watch.

_5:58_

"Which speaking of, the ball in 'bout half an hour. See you then?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she glanced at the slowly dipping sun.

"I better get ready then, huh? Beauty takes time," She said letting go of my hands.

"Well, I beg the differ, you look ready to walk the runway now and you spent what…five minutes on yourself this morning?"

She just looked down failing attempt to hide her blush.

"Go get ready," I told her even though I didn't want her to leave. She nodded and reached up and quickly pecked my on the lips that still sent chills down my back. I couldn't help it, as she turned away I pinched her ass. She yelped and turned around swatted my hand.

"That, in case you didn't notice, is mine," She told me. I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, didn't Mama ever teach you to share?"

She just rolled her eyes and walked away toward our house.


	12. Authors Note, make sure to read!

_**Hey, guys its me. Well, I've got news! I'm thinking about doing two versions on Southern Belle. One with Rose&Dimitri as the main character and the other with Rose&Raven? What do y'all think because I have a lot of people asking for Dimitri and I'll admit I miss writing about Dimitri and all his sexiness lol. Review on what you think please! If I don't have ten or more reviews I won't do the Rose&Dimitri too! And since I don't seem to have any reviews I'm going to start counting reviews, as in, I have to have a certain number of reviews before I update the next chapter…Uh-oh! Sorry for the guys that always review but I've warned y'all! I've had a lot of people reading it just no reviewing! **_

_**Please don't hate me,**_

_**~!Rose!~**_


	13. From a table away Sunny Sweeney

_**Next chapter! Okay, the crowd has spoken! And to clarify, the R&D won't be a completely new story, I will spin it off after this chapter and then I will rename it **__**Южный любовь, **__**meaning Southern love. **_

_**Cat - Thank you, I would love the help!**_

_**Guest 93 - Thank you that means so much! **_

_**P.S. I got 16 reviews! Omgomgomgomgomgomg! Keep it up guys!**_

**Rose Point of View**

The hot water ran down my naked body as I showered washing the remaining dirt, sweat and straw off my body. I scrubbed my hair clean, shaved my legs and other body parts. I lastly washed my body with my favorite body wash and rinsed my conditioner. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my steaming body. I dropped the towel as soon as I double checked the door was closed, allowing myself to air dry. I went to my closet pondering what dress I should wear. I eyed the white dress bag that hung in back. I zipped it open and knew it was the one. The dress was red and mermaid style and flared out on my upper thigh. It was a sweetheart neck line with a thick white lace strip right under the chest area. There was pretty flower and vine detail on the left hip. I took it out and laid it on the bed. For so much fabric it was really light. I glanced at the time.

_6:15_

Ok, I was doing pretty well. I rubbed lotion in all over my body, making it soft and silky. I slipped on underwear and didn't bother with a bra since there was one built in. I went to the bathroom and pulled out my favorite tool. Hot curlers. They were heaven sent. The curled wet or dry hair in thirty minutes. It took a few minutes to heat up so did my makeup. By that time they were hot and ready. It took me maybe ten minutes and I was set. I applied extra mascara while waiting. I picked out my shoes which happened to be a pair of black and red cowboy boots that went to mid calf. The were a pointed toe but not too pointed. I put socks on and by then the timer went off. I hurried to the bathroom and pulled them out one by one. They were perfect spirals. I shook them out a bit sprit finishing spray and hurried away to the bedroom. I grabbed the dress and unzipped the back and stepped into it. I zipped it back up slipped on my boots and hurrying out the door with only five minutes to get to the Ball.

**Raven Point of View**

I stood waiting for Rose. She was always late, I swear she couldn't be on time to save Lissa's life. Which was saying a lot. The ball started ten minutes ago when the doors opened and so did my jaw.

It was Rose.

I think.

The Rose I've seen never dressed like this, but I can't say I complained. The last time I saw her wear a dress was at Drakes funeral in that white cotton dress, she looked stunning then but now…? It was indescribable. Every other girl was wear soft pinks, green and blues for the starting of summer but Rose stood out in a bold red dress. The dress hugged her every curve but wasn't revealing, actually very classy. She had soft curls flowing everywhere and her bangs untidy. She had very natural makeup on and matching red lipstick. I couldn't stop staring at that damned dress. Every man, married, taken or single was staring at her. The dress was ruffled and hiked in the left side and white lace under it, giving it a layered look. Flower type designs were on the left hip. She had a sweetheart neck line showing just enough to tease and put some out there yet leaving it to the imagination. Her skin seemed to glow under the lights and the bold red only complimented her.

Rose looked around then her eyes zoomed in on me and she started walking my way. Everything about this woman was sexy. Her walk, her talk, her body, just everything. She got closer to me and I must say she only looked better up close. Soon she was close enough for me to smell. Honestly, for a moment I thought I'd melted to a puddle of goo at her feet. She smelt of exotic flowers, sweet and feisty. She finally made it to me and smiled a breath taking smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," She said a bit breathlessly.

"No, it's fine." I assured her.

"Do I look okay? Too bold?"

I shook my head and stepped closer to her.

"No, just perfect. I've honestly never seen you dressed up like this and every once in a while I wouldn't mind. You look utterly stunning," I told her. A slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Thank you," She muttered. I tipped her chin up.

"You see all those glares? There from jealous women who only wish they could be a fiction of as gorgeous as you," I told her. It was true, women were shooting her glares from every direction. She just looked down.

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded. As she walked beside me and only then I realized she was wearing cowboy boots. I snickered, she looked over at me strangely.

"Your wearing cowboy boots, I can hear them. I figured you'd wear heels," I told her. She laughed.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'd find a way much less painful."

I laughed at her. One of the few woman we didn't like heels, thank God. As I spun her out on the dance floor the song played, _Little Moments _by Brad Paisley. This was a perfect song for her. Well, besides the birthday part. I tried to get her to cook for me one day… well, lets say it didn't go as planned. She basically told me to get off my lazy ass and do it myself. I also remember her falling asleep on the sofa just not on my arm, on my lap. We were watching a movie and she laid her head on lap and accidentally fell asleep and my leg fell asleep but I was still like a dream come true for me. She stood closely to me as we danced. Without warning I dipped her. She gasped in shock at first but giggled, the sound floating all around me. Just as the last note played, I kissed her.

**Dimitri Point of View**(O.o)

I opened the car door for Lissa as we pulled up. Rose wasn't expecting us for another week, so Lissa and gang were going to surprise Rose. We got to the door and I opened the door for everyone waiting for everyone to go in before coming in for myself. The ballroom was gorgeous. Marble floors, purples, blues, greens and even some rare spots of red colors the room. Candles glowed everywhere also. I found myself looking at a man in dark jeans and white button down shirt leaned over a girl, their lips locked. The woman was beautiful, even the dim lighting. Her bold red dress popping out against the soft blues, pinks, and greens of the other girls. The woman's hair was brushing the floor in soft, untidy curls. I couldn't see her face.

Then it hit me.

It was Rose.

Kissing Raven.

I stood shocked. I heard the musical laughter coming from her mouth. He pulled her back up. Raven stood there with her and said just loud enough for me to hear.

"I know it's wrong but I still love you," I heard Roza say. I felt me heartbreaking. And I saw the smile that lit up his face. I should have been the one dancing and kissing her. I should be holding her right now. I should be the one looking down and admiring her. Not him. But I saw it all, even though I wish I didn't.

"I love you too, cowgirl."


	14. Author's Note!

_**Sorry, for the tease but let's make sure everyone is well aware that I need ten reviews for every chapter before I will update, this counts for Southern Love also! I'm keeping my words on this! Just so you know! **_

_**P.S. dear Cat, I don't do any sort of non-country songs plus I'm not a Justin Bieber fan, sorry but thank you anyhow! I like all the other ideas though!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_


	15. Another day in paradise Phil Collins

_**Sorry, guys I was out of town and I just checked my reviwes! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**~!Rose!~**_

**Rose Point of View **

I groaned and rolled out of bed at the sound of my alarm clock.

Well, I tried at least.

A pair of arms pulled me back. Raven. We didn't have sex or anything but after the Ball and I dropped Dimitri off, who got seriously drunk, we came home and talked until three or four am.

I let Raven hold me there for a few moments before trying to get out bed again. I was tired as hell and if I stay in this bed any longer I might - no I will fall back asleep and I can't have that.

"I need to get up," I told him not very sternly.

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Actually, I'm not but Lissa's suppose to be hear in a little while," I sighed. She wanted to talk to me. I have no idea why. I tried checking the bond but she had it blocked. After Drake died I started getting back in touch with Lissa, through the bond that is. For so many years I had pushed it back and it nearly completely faded, I sat for hours trying to find it within my own head. I had got so excited when I finally found it but I could barely tell it was still there. So the last year or so I've been working at least thirty minutes everyday. It's strong again, not nearly as strong as before but nearly there. Lissa thinks I stopped taking her darkness away this last past year…she's wrong. Those three years, I did but I noticed without even trying I still took away the darkness, just not as much as it was when I took it away on freewill. That's probably why she was so horrible those three years, plus the stress of being Queen would have taken its toll on anybody.

Now, I'm looking back and thinking how the hell could I be so selfish toward her. True, she hurt me so, so, so horribly but still we had more good times than bad. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again.

I tried to get of bed again but Raven wouldn't let me go. I sighed and gave in and let my eyes close. I savored the moments of Raven holding me. We were both on out sides, my back against his chest. He had some serious body heat, maybe wearing a thin tank top and short shorts served a contributions after all.

My hair was up in a sloppy bun like every other night. He slightly grubbed my waist, not a grope though. One of his hands trailed up my side and pulled at my hair.

"Raven, sto-," Before I could finish he threw the hair band off the bed and into the trash can. Great and that was my favorite.

"I'm so tired of that damned things in your hair," He told me, playing with my hair.

"Well, I happen to like them. And I hope you plan on digging through the trash. That was my favorite." I told him without looking at him. He just chuckled not challenging me, knowing it'd end up bad either way. We laid there for a while. Raven stroked my hair. I even dosed off for a an hour or two.

I woke up on my back, Raven propped on his elbow, staring at me. I know I should have felt super creeped out… but I wasn't. I felt safe for the first time in a long time, the first time in way too long.

"You know you didn't have nightmares for the first time in… a long time," He smiled. I nodded.

"Right back at ya."

"I know."

He leaned forward and kissed me softly. It wasn't lustful or sexy. It was tender and sweet, yet full of passion. It drove me insane! I rolled closer to him, pressing me lips harder to his. Before it got too heated he pulled back.

"You are quite to the kisser you know that?" He grinned. I blushed and said back.

"Maybe a little too much practice beforehand."

It was true. I kissed too many guys to even start counting. But only three guys I remember vividly. Drake, Dimitri and Mason.

Drake, I loved him but he left me.

Dimitri, I had loved him also but he left me on his own will, while Drake never wanted to leave in the first place.

Mason, maybe because I hurt him so much. He was like my brother, God I miss him.

Sure, I remember Adrian kisses but I never had been in love with him. Sure, I love him but not in that way. And I never will. I was so happy to see him at the Ball. I see him in my dream every week or so but it never the same.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Damnit, could everyone else do that _besides_ me?

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, not really all that proud," I admitted with shame.

His face told me to go on.

"Well, in high school, I'd get drunk and kiss guys and sometimes sober I'd just kiss a guy because a felt like it. I did the same thing when Lissa and I were on the run."

He shrugged.

"Everyone has mistakes," He said it as if he was meaning it toward himself.

"What's yours? I bet it can't beat being the high school slut."

"Oh yes it can."

I mentioned for him to go on.

"Well, when I was 15 I started dating this girl, Sabrina. God, she was amazing, still is. But at the time she was 13 and he parents and mine were okay with that. Well, we dated three years, almost four. I was 18 and graduated. I told her to come over to my place. Well, instead of being a man and telling her face to face I was leaving. I left a note in her truck since she was 16 at the time. I ran away from her. She gave me everything she had in her and I did that to her. She texted me, emailed, called, even sent letters to my aunts and uncles in Oklahoma. I ignored them all. I just wanted to be young and party, have sex with random girls, get drunk. I regret her so much and the worse part is about two weeks after I came back here, after Drake died. I bumped into her at the square. She was everything she said she going to be. Sabrina didn't even look hurt and just looked up and smiled and even gave my an invitation to her wedding this today actually," Raven was on the verge of tears. He really had loved Sabrina. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait Sabrina…as in Sabrina Davidson?"

He nodded. Sabrina was the high school Mythology teacher and our equine vet. She was gorgeous with long, straight brown hair and big brown-green eyes. She was marrying the Preachers son. I remember getting the invite.

"We are going," I stated.

"What?"

"You heard me." I rolled my eyes. If he didn't go, he'd regret it the rest of his life.

"But I don't wanna go."

"Bullshit," I scoffed. Raven said nothing.

"When?"

I laughed at the stupid question.

"When does it say? That was a dumb question, even for you." I patted his cheek and kiss the other. He grumbled something I didn't catch as I got up.

"You know you should at least say it louder when you call me a bitch."

"How'd you know! I barely heard it myself!" He seemed shocked.

"Because you, my dear, just admitted it," I laughed.


End file.
